Uzumaki Adventure!
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Different twist on my Total Drama Uzumaki story. Now it starts in Revenge of the Island. Different kind of Naruto, different order of girls, all new drama! Naruto x Harem! Rated M for very good reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooo people! It's me Dragonfromheaven coming to you with a new story, already?! So what I'm on a crazed fanfiction spree right now and I can't stop, this should get really interesting what me Sora, and the pals are doing this time! So stick around. We will also hold off the bashing until we really get a feel of the characters and who's an extremist douche**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora, Jebest4781, DragonPony022, and Phoenixlord42**

X

Uzumaki's Adventure!

X

 **Summary:** Different twist on my Total Drama Uzumaki story. Now it starts in Revenge of the Island. Different kind of Naruto, different order of girls, all new drama!

X

 **Naruto x Harem** (you already know)

X

Betas/Consultants: Jebest4781, HaretaSora

X

"We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. But this season we're going right back where it all started, At Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean, and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away." The host identified as Chris said gesturing to the camp sign which broke down in a heap looking like it hasn't been fixed in years.

"By change, I mean it got really really dangerous here." Chris said taking a smoothly from a decent looking intern before a giant Octopus arm came out of the water and smashed the dock, drowning the intern while only leaving Chris slightly wet.

"BUT the rules of the game remain the same: A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, airing their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional. They will also compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island if they fail they risk being voted off, they don't come back... _ever_ , last person standing wins _one... million... dollars!_ Speaking of our cast, here they come now!" Chris said waving towards the last season contestants before the boat completely missed them making him laugh.

"Um no, not them. Due to some stuff in the legal department, we are forced to give the cast of Seasons 1-3 a break with them finally being able to relax at Playa De Losers, all expensed paid. _'Especially with Courtney's lawyers' breathing down my neck.'_ So for this season, we got all new players fighting for the million, and here they come now for real this time!" Chris said pointing in said direction where they would show up. "Here we have all 20 contestants. That's right we have 20, we were supposed to only have 13-14 but the producers agreed that it was too short." Chris said starting to name off every person on the boat.

"Meet Jo!" Chris said as the first camper walked off the boat.

She had short dark blonde hair and blue eyes as she wore blue sweatpants and a dark grey sweater. Due to her choice in clothing you couldn't really make out her figure that much but if you looked close you could make out a bit of her bust.

"So what do you think of the island?" Chris said with a smirk as Jo raised an eyebrow at it.

"It's a dump but if I really have to stay here then no matter since I'm going to win this game!" Jo said with a smirk as Chris chuckled before the next camper walked off the boat.

"Scott, nice to meet you" Chris said as he looked over the underdressed boy. He had orange hair that was greased back as he only wore a dingy tank-top and baggy blue jeans.

"Yeah whatever just get me off this damn boat and could someone please give me some aspirin for this splitting headache?" Scott said as he rubbed his temples due to having been stuck talking to a talkative camper almost the entire boat ride.

Chris merely shrugged it off as he moved onto the next campers who had fallen off the boat together "Zoey and Mike, welcome to the game!" he said as the two campers stood up from the dock.

Mike had brown hair that was spiked up in the front with brown eyes. He had tan skin and wore a teal shirt and light blue jeans. He looked a bit nervous and disheveled as he looked around as if he was looking for someone or something.

Zoey on the other hand was what you could describe as almost a natural beauty due to the lack of makeup on her. She light brown eyes and vibrant red hair that was done in two pigtails with a pink flower clipped in it. Her figure was another reason for her natural beauty as her bust seemed to almost burst out of her red strapless shirt that almost looked like a corset while her pants seemed to be stretched a bit to hold in her rather large rear.

"Thanks for having me on! Hopefully everyone else is friendly" Zoey said with a smile as she jumped a bit, making her chest bounce a bit unintentionally.

"Y-Yeah, glad to be here" Mike said nervously with a chuckle before they moved to where the other contestants were.

"Next we have is Lightning!" Chris said as a boy jumped off the boat with a victory cry.

"Shabam! Lightning is here to win this game!" he yelled as he flexed his muscles and kissed his biceps before Chris got a clear look at him.

Lightning had dark brown skin with darker brown short hair as he wore a blue football jersey that had a bright yellow '1' on the front of it as he had dark grey cargo shorts.

"Well, go join the others and wait until we are done" Chris said as he pushed the jock away from the camera as he was hogging his time.

"And now we have Cadet Brick." Chris said as a boy walked off the boat and gave him a salute. The boy had black hair in a military style buzz cut as he wore a dark green shirt and jean shorts.

"Sir! I am glad to be on the show sir!" Brick said as Chris rose an eyebrow at him.

"Um, you're relieved?" Chris said unsure before Brick marched off towards the others.

'Don't know if I should keep him away from Chef or not.' Chris thought since he knows that Chef was honorably discharged from the army but still don't know how that will affect this one contestant.

"And here comes B and Dawn." Chris said shaking off the strange cadet as he saw the large boy come off the boat.

He had teal colored eyes and was easily as big as the former camper Owen with dark skin as he wore a dull red sweatshirt, a black jacket and blue shorts as his brown hair was kept inside a red hat that was turned back, with his eyes dulled as if he didn't want to be here.

"Wait where is Dawn?" Chris asked as he accidently interrupted B while he looked around for Dawn as she was just next to B a second ago before almost disappearing.

"I'm right here" a soft voice spoke out next to Chris as he jumped in shock to see Dawn standing right next to him.

Dawn was rather short with light blonde long hair and teal eyes that stared at him. She wore a dark green sweater with a teal collar of a shirt poking out it as she wore a black skirt and indigo stockings. Her skin was rather pale and her figure was petite due to her height.

"How did you get there?" he asked as Dawn looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean? I've been here after I walked off with B" Dawn said as Chris shuddered but waved her off.

"J-Just go stand with the other campers" Chris said before he looked over to see Dawn already standing with him.

"L-Let's…Let's move onto Dakota!" he said still freaked out, before he smiled brightly and pointing towards the next contestant.

"Hi everyone! Nice to meet you" Dakota said with a smile as she took off her orange shaded glasses to reveal her green eyes.

Dakota had long almost golden blonde hair as she wore a light pink tight fitting spaghetti strapped shirt that exposed some of her cleavage and make her modest bust appear bigger as her darker pink skinny jeans made her rear look bigger.

"Nice to meet you to-" Chris started to say before Dakota hushed him.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the cameras" Dakota said with a huff as Chris turned around to see numerous paparazzi were behind him taking a multitude of pictures of her, before Chris frowned and threw a customized C4 towards them which detonated a part of the dock, sending them flying off the island.

"Why'd you have to do that!?" Dakota whined as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Just go stand with the other campers." Chris said with a strained smile as Dakota frowned but walked off towards the other.

"Yeah didn't want to deal with them if anyone was wondering. They are just too annoying if brought up too much." Chris said as he turned his attention back to the next contestant.

"Anyways now meet Anne Maria!" Chris said as he moved the camera back towards him and out of Dakota's hands before they moved towards the new camper.

Anne Maria had the looks of someone you would see in New Jersey with dark eyeliner that accented her dark eyes as she had dark pink lipstick on as well. Her skin had a dark tan as her black long hair was held up by hair-spray, which she was using at the moment. Her figure was the most endowed so far as her large bust was nearly bursting out of her tight pink tube top as her rear, which was larger than Zoey's, was barely held in her light blue jeans, just begging for some type of release from the restrictions.

"Hey Everybody~! Hope you can handle all of me~" Anne Maria said with a smile as she waved to the others before Chris cleared his throat with a cough as the hairspray she was spraying had drifted downwind towards him.

"P-Please g-go join the others" Chris said, barely able to get it out his lungs as the hairspray was making it difficult.

"N-Now meet Staci." Chris said as he continued to cough, not noticing the groan from the current campers.

"Hi, did you know my great-great-great grandfather invented docks. Before that people had to crash their boats into land. And before my great-great-great-great grandfather invented boats people just kind of floated on logs from one place to another. And before-" Staci said before Chris pulled out a roll of duct-tape to cover her mouth.

"Oh god I can finally hear my thoughts again" Chris said with a groan as he pushed her towards the other campers. "If any of you take that off I am going to throw you into the ocean" Chris threatened as the campers nodded along agreeing with his method as Staci was extremely annoying.

"Now where was I? Oh right Cameron." Chris said as the short boy walked off the boat. He had dark brown skin and was a tad shorter than Dawn with very short hair as he wore a red sweatshirt and yellow shorts as he inched up his glasses.

"How does it feel to be out of that bubble?" Chris asked as Cameron nervously rubbed his arm.

"I-It's nice, I just hope I don't get too injured" Cameron muttered quietly before he walked off towards the others.

Chris let out a light chuckle as he turned back towards the boat "Out next is Sam!" he said as the next camper walked out with his head down as he seemed to be playing on some handheld video game.

"Yes, jump! Jump!" Sam yelled before Chris pulled the game out of his hand and threw it behind him getting the contestant to pout.

"Eyes on me kid" Chris said with a glare as he got a look at the kid.

Sam had glasses on his face with frizzy auburn hair with a slight patchy goatee growing on his chin as he wore a light tan and dark orange sweater with blue jean shorts as he frowned at the loss of his game.

"Fine, sorry I was just finishing off a boss" Sam said with a frown before he let out a sigh of relief as his game system wasn't broken.

"Whatever just don't play when I am talking" Chris said as Sam nodded with a frown.

"Next we have from the Australian outback is Jasmine!" Chris said as a tall girl walked out of the boat, having to lean down to avoid hitting her head on the roof of the boat.

"Finally, it really was tiring to have to crouch the entire ride here" she said exposing her rich Australian accent.

Chris widened his eyes at the immense height of the girl. She was easily over six and a half feet tall with dark skin and her dark black hair done in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a tan hat, a white shirt that was tight on her, exposing her moderate bust, that she tried to cover it with a tan vest, as she also wore a pair of tan short-shorts that barely covered her rather large rear and exposed all of her long toned legs.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were this tall!" Chris said with a nervous chuckle as he looked up at her, pulling at his collar slightly to relieve some of his nervousness.

"It's fine mate, a lot of people say that. Though a little discomfort isn't anything new to me" Jasmine said with a chuckle as she walked off towards the other campers.

Chris shook his head as he had to stop himself from staring at the tall woman. "Uh, sorry about that folks. N-Next is Sky" he said as the next camper walked out.

"Whoa, it really is a summer camp" Sky said as she chuckled at the camp behind him.

Sky had the look of someone of Cree descent if he recognized it correctly, with had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was skin tight and squeezed in her medium bust as her tight pants showed off her toned legs and rear as they seemed to be the type of clothing he had seen in gymnastics.

"Yes it is. This is where you will be staying until you either win or get voted off" Chris said as Sky nodded and smiled as she walked off towards the others.

Chris let out a mental sigh at the seemingly normal camper, which to him was very rare, since the last few were all either weird or not normal. "Our next camper is Ella" he said as let out a sigh as he saw the camper come off the boat singing and twirling as birds and squirrels followed her.

Ella had black hair done up in a princess sort of style as her dress screamed 'princess' as it was light pink and ended just above her knee, showing off no cleavage but seemed to push up her bust. She even had the above the elbow pink gloves.

Chris sighed as he held up an air-horn to stop Ella from singing anymore since he knew from previous seasons that singing did not help the ratings. "Please no singing. If you want to sing, then do it on your own time" Chris said with a frown as Ella pouted but nodded as she walked off while the birds and squirrels went after Chris to attack him since they were mad that he interrupted the lady's angelic voice.

It took Chris around five minutes to get the animals to leave him alone as he fixed his clothes and cleared his throat. "Sorry for that interruption, the next camper to join the game is Dave!" Chris said as the next camper came off the boat furiously scrubbing his hands with disinfectant.

"Nice to meet you Dave" Chris said a bit weirded out as he held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"No! It's not nice! This place is covered with germs and everybody is so weird!" Dave yelled before going off on a rant until it was ended by the sound of duct-tape ripping as Chris silenced him.

Dave had tan skin with dark black hair and brown eyes as he wore a white shirt and a blue sweater vest over it with tan slacks finishing his outfit.

"Now would you please go with the others and _shut it_ or you'll be getting more duct tape only next time I'll superglue it." Chris said as Dave soon walked over to the group but went a tad too close for Sky's comfort.

"Good, now let's give meet the twins, Amy and Samey!" Chris said as two identical girls walked off the boat. They both had light blonde hair that ended just past their shoulders with teal eyes. The both even wore the same outfit of a red sweater, which accented their busts, with short red skirts and calf high boots. The only way one could visually tell them apart is the small beauty mark underneath one of the twin's right eye

"It's Sammy, not Samey." one of the twins, Sammy said, as she held up her hand nervously.

"Oh don't be such a baby Samey." Amy said as she shoved her twin, nearly sending her falling into the water but just as she was about to go over a hand shot out and caught her.

"Hey you alright?" The male said as they looked up to see a hooded teen holding Sammy before setting her back on the dock. The teen was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a black hooded vest on that hid his face and head. He also wore long black jeans and black sandals as all Sammy could see was a fanged smile of the man with what looked like to be whiskers on his cheeks.

"A-Ah yeah. Thanks for saving me from that fall." Sammy said as he kept close to her to see if she was still okay.

"It's no problem Sammy." The hooded teen said flashing a smile that seemed bright underneath the dark hood.

"And that would be our last contestant for this season, Naruto! Hood down so the audience can see you" Chris said as the teen nodded with a sign and waved it off.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses Chris. Just had it up during the ride over when taking my nap." Naruto said as he brought a hand up to pull his hood down.

The girls of the island nearly lost their breath as the hood fell down and long red hair fell out of the hood, reaching his lower back that was tied in a ponytail but it wasn't an ordinary ponytail seeing as this was also spiky. The man's top of the man's hair was spiked, almost defying gravity. While his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple which gave him a laid back look and pronounced whisker like tattoos? They thought but where actually birthmarks that they would see on foxes mostly.

"There is that better?" Naruto asked with a scoff showing that he had a deep voice to back up, as he walked past Sammy before flashing the twin a warm smile, which got her heart beating faster and her cheeks reddened profusely, before he walked towards the other campers before standing next to Anne Maria who was drooling slightly at him and next to Jasmine who was surprised because he was the second tallest there, her being the first but only being about 2-3 inches taller than him.

 **"** Yup it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" Chris said pulling out a remote control and pushing it hoping to explode the boat, but by time it exploded everyone was by now already off it, giving him glares for almost playing a dirty trick on them.

"Ahem anyone campers, for your first challenge here I want you to run from here all the way to the finish line, which is in the forest, and to give you a little encouragement I'll do this." Chris said whistling loudly before a bunch of trees get knocked over, making almost everyone scream in fright and run into the forest where it had a trail leading towards the finish line.

"Woo! This is going to be interesting!" Naruto yelled with a chuckle as he and the other campers, the thing everyone noticed after his outburst was that his eyes were still dulled which gave him a funny look while shouting which made him look 2x cuter in the girls' perspectives.

"W-Wait up!" Sammy yelled nervously as she tripped on a tree root while her sister left her behind as she grew afraid of being attacked by whatever was in the forest.

"Easy there, I got you" Naruto's voice said to her in a caring tone as he picked her up before running back towards the others as he carried her in a bridal carry.

"T-Thanks Naruto." Sammy said as she smiled and her blush returned with vengeance. She felt really lucky on her current position that she was feeling quite comfortable and from feeling some of Naruto's tight compacted muscles.

"It's all good Sammy, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt this soon" he said with a chuckle. "Though I might have to keep an eye on you if you keep tripping" he joked as it made her blush turn darker.

"I-I wouldn't mind at all." Sammy said as a part of her mind was screaming in joy on this great opportunity.

Unknown to the two, several girls were glaring at their retreating forms with them feeling jealous and wanting to be in Sammy's position while the other girls felt confused for the unknown feeling they were experiencing for the first time.

After about a five minute run, with campers trying to strike up conversations here and there they finally saw the white finish line that they had to pass to win.

Jasmine smiled as she was in the lead of the pack due to her long legs before Naruto and Samey passed her at the last minute, with Naruto carrying Samey.

"Y-You didn't have to carry me the entire way" Samey said with an atomic dark blush even though she had loved being carried by him.

"It was no problem, I was fun as you were so small and easy to carry" he said with a smile as he set her down.

Once she was gently placed onto the ground, she immediately missed the feeling of being in his arms and started to yearn that feeling again.

'What's the matter with you? You just met him today and falling for him all too easily. You don't know if that is all an act or not.' Sammy thought as she tried to shake off the feeling from earlier, unfortunately it was still there. 'Maybe it's not an act maybe he's really genuine.

Her thoughts stopped as Chris made a screeching noise from his megaphone to gather their attention.

"Naruto you're in Team A! Samey you're in Team B! As I point to you, you all will count off in ones and twos. Ones will be with Naruto, twos will be with Samey" Chris said as the rest of the campers crossed the finish line.

'What?! No. I want to be in the same team as Naruto!' Samey yelled in her head.

"Jasmine, you are a one!" Chris said pointing toward Naruto's direction unknowingly making her very happy.

It took a while to officially start assigning everyone into teams as people were slow on the run. "Okay where is Dawn?" Chris asked with a frown as he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Ah Chris, she's been behind you for like a while now. She showed up after Scott." Naruto said as Chris looked back and jumped a bit and making the hairs on his neck stand up seeing Dawn showing up out of nowhere.

"Jesus! Dawn, do not do that!" he yelled as Dawn looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked confused as she looked to the redhead that had seen her before the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok well Dawn just go to the other 'one' people." Chris send trying to crack a joke and just getting cricket sounds. "Just go stand with Naruto's group" he said in a deadpan as she walked over to the redhead's group who smiled at her warmly.

"Scott you got team two" Chris said pointing toward the twin making him grumble but walk away nonetheless.

As Chris started counting off more people that arrived the final teams were Naruto with Jasmine, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Amy, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey and Cameron.

Samey's team ended up consisting of Samey, Scott, Lightning, Sam, Jo, Ella, B, Dakota and Brick as the final person had yet to show up.

"Okay, seriously who is an hour late to a five minute run!?" Chris yelled as he glared into the forest.

"Want me to go look for her Chris?" Naruto said suggestively raising his hand while Jasmine unintentionally did the same thing making her blush.

"Nope, I don't want anyone else being lost and wait any longer than needed." Chris said before he heard panting coming closer to their position and saw the last contestant arriving who was Staci.

"Finally! Ok you go to Samey's team and hurry as thanks to you we are an hour behind schedule!" Chris said as Staci wobbled over to her team.

"You know my great-great-great-great grandfather invited schedules?" Staci said regaining her energy instantly.

" **We don't care!"** the whole camp, minus a few, yelled in frustration before Chris cleared his throat.

"Ok so just wondering but what was that in the forest?" Scott said pointing out the obvious question from earlier that was everyone else's mind.

"I'm pretty sure that cry doesn't belong to any animal species." Cameron said as he started shivering in fright.

"Relax. It'll all make sense eventually." Chris said uncaringly before he started maniacally laughing.

"You done?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow after Chris stopped laughing.

"Yeah I'm done." the host said as he wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. "Now, this season of _Total Drama_ will be a tad different. For example in every episode, someone will be eliminated with a very rare chance of there being no elimination at all depending on my mood. Also unlike last season you'll at least get a few days of rest in between challenges" he said with a smirk. 'Thanks again to Courtney's lawyers on the last bit' he thought in his head before he watched the camper's reactions.

This got the cast to have mixed feelings on what was revealed. They were essentially left at Chris's mercy of when challenges were or what kind they were. The campers shared the same thought that Chris would've been a sadist and had an elimination challenge every day until the end of the season. They were thankful that they didn't have the version of him from the last three seasons.

"Anyways since you all are first timers, I'm going to cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campgrounds." Chris said as he pulled out a miniature wooden head of himself. "A genuine MacLean brand _Chris Head_ , your free ticket back into the game even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds this will figuratively become the most powerful player in the show's history." he said with a smirk before he brought the _Chris Head_ closer to inspect it better. "Is the cleft on my chin _really_ that big?" Chris innocently asked.

"Yup and it looks like an ass." Scott said getting several players to laugh on the double innuendo there. This got Chris to deadpan stare at Scott with a twitching eyebrow.

"Moving on. I think it's time for the teams to get their names. And before anyone of you thinks of suggesting names, I already thought of them." Chris said as he pointed to Naruto's team. "For the A's, they will be named the Mutant Maggots! And for the B's, they will be the Toxic Rats!" he finished as his interns brought in a green and red flag, the green being for the Rats and red being for the Maggots.

"Um, what's up with the references to chemical waste?" Mike innocently asked voicing everyone else's thoughts since that seemed very odd on what Chris was bringing up.

Their train of thoughts were interrupted with a roar that was heard throughout the entire island and the contestants recognized it from earlier before they did their run.

"It's the monster!" Cameron yelled as he pointed to the distance as he saw several trees fall down indicating that the monster was coming closer to their position. This got several cast mates feeling uneasy like with Zoey and Mike hugging each other for no reason at all, Cameron crouching down to protect himself, while Sammy, Ella, Jasmine and Anna Marie latched onto Naruto making him raise an eyebrow in surprise, as he wasn't the least bit afraid of what was coming.

With the girls that hugged Naruto they were having varying thoughts that were running through their heads.

'Wait, why did I do that? I'm not scared at all. Must be some instincts or something. Why did I even latch onto Naruto?' Jasmine thought as she soon let go of Naruto with a slight blush on what she did.

'Mmmm, me likes. I could enjoy this all day.' Anna Marie thought with her form hugging onto Naruto's back and her hands felt Naruto's washboard abs. The feeling alone was turning Anna Marie on a bit.

Samey and Ella's thoughts though were quickly interrupted, which were mostly embarrassed stuttering like of how defined Naruto's muscles were and with Ella thinking of how courageous Naruto was being

The contestants were soon greeted with the site of a hairless squirrel with slitted eyes after it came out of the bushes.

"Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!" Jo said as Dakota couldn't help but squeal in joy on how cute the animal was while Dawn seemed weary.

"Cool." Naruto said simply before walking up to it and picking it up before it nuzzled into his hand. Unknowingly making him score points with Dawn with his connection with nature.

Though Dakota's squeal quickly turned to a minor scream as she watched the hairless squirrel blink in an unnatural way with two sets of eyelids making it look reptilian.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with it?" Dawn asked seeing the animal kept on blinking before it crawled down off Naruto and started digging into the ground to pull out a worm and ate it. After that, it saw a butterfly and stuck its tongue out like a frog and pulled it into its mouth to eat it.

"While we were gone, I rented out the island to a nice, family-oriented bio-hazardous waste disposal company. Sweet people, but the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna." Chris said before Dakota walked up and crouched down to be closer to the naked squirrel.

"Weird, I want one." She said before the squirrel hissed before it became a monstrous roar and what seemed like lasers shot out of its eyes. The beams barely missed her as she jumped up and landed in a pair of arms to see Naruto smiling down at her, getting Dakota to blush on the action.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! The super hottie holding me! Oh I think I'm going to die happily now!' Dakota yelled in a squeal in her head as she was very close Naruto at the moment as she could feel his muscles against her back before he brought her back down and making her pout on missing the position.

After that, the naked squirrel blew a raspberry at the contestants before it jumped back into the bushes.

"Might want to be careful there Dakota, these animals are probably a bit testy" he said as Dakota's blush grew darker as she felt him rub her arms comfortingly before he stood up.

"Now before we start our very first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Since Naruto got here first you'll be earning your team with a trampoline while Samey earned her team a hacksaw." Chris said as Chef appeared out of nowhere jumping on a trampoline holding up a hacksaw before the same naked squirrel from earlier appeared above it and threw several nuts at him. This got Chef to lose his concentration and fall off of the trampoline getting Lightning and Jo to laugh at him before Chef threw the hacksaw at the two.

"What do these items have to do with this challenge? Well follow me to find out." Chris said as he led the contestants a bit of ways away from their current position. They soon ended up near a river with two totems carved out in their team mascots hanged up by rope and tied to the trees above. The contestants were soon placed several yards away from the totems as Chris stood in front of them to do his announcement.

"Those are your team totems. You'll need to cut 'em down and get 'em in the river and ride 'em back to the campground. First team there gets their pick of the cabins while the losing team will be on the chopping block tonight. But you guys better hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs," Getting the contestants to gasp, "that will explode if you don't plant 'em in front of a cabin in seven minutes or less….starting...now." Chris said as he pulled out a kill switch and pressed the button to start the countdown.

Naruto frowned as he turned to his team and smiled as he picked up the trampoline. "Come on everyone" he said as they nodded and rushed off as Dawn appeared next to him.

"May I get a carry? I don't believe I am fast enough to keep up" Dawn asked without any embarrassment as the few girls behind somewhat glared at her before Naruto chuckled.

"Fine, come on" Naruto said gesturing towards his back with a chuckle as he leaned down, letting her climb onto his back before he stood up. He blushed a bit as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and press herself up against him as she looked around in amazement.

"You can see so much more of nature up here" Dawn muttered out as they ran through the forest as he couldn't help but laugh making her frown a bit. "What? Is something I said funny?" she asked confused as he turned his head and smiled at her.

"No I'm just glad you're enjoying the view, considering I'm a very tall person and you're kind of short" he said as she nodded understandingly. "Well let's focus on the challenge" he said as Dawn nodded and continued to look around from her new viewpoint.

They were making good time as they were nearly at the totems as they paused at a small mud patch as he frowned at Dave who paced nervously at it.

"What's wrong Dave? Just walk through it" Naruto said as Dave gasped like Naruto had just told him he had killed his mother.

"I can't! Dirty mud, so much germs!" Dave said nervously while shielding his eyes from it.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the germaphobe before he quickly grabbed Dave by the back of his shirt. "Well then you're coming with me I guess" he said as he held the shorter boy up off the ground and ran across the mud, not caring for his now dirty shoes.

"Let me go! Your hands have germs!" Dave yelled as he squirmed around in Naruto's grasp as they were nearly halfway through it.

"Hey Dave right? It's going to be alright it's nothing to fear, I know you can do this!" The inspired Olympian Sky said with a smile.

The redhead chuckled as he saw Dave instantly relax in his grasp and gain a small blush as he turned to Sky "Thanks for calming the kid down, I was real close to dropping him" he said with a chuckle as Sky blushed and nodded.

Sky quickly had to cover her mouth as she nearly let out a belch before she quickly ran ahead of the redhead. 'Ugh, why do I always have to burp when I talk to boys I like!?' she yelled in her head mentally as she left behind the confused redhead before he shrugged it off.

It wasn't long until Naruto reached the totems and smiled as he saw most of his team either already there or shortly behind him. "Okay who here is good with a trampoline?" he asked as Sky, Amy and Dawn, who was still on his back, raised their hands.

"Good, you three try and jump onto the totem while I try and find an axe or something to cut it" Naruto said as Jasmine raised her hand.

"I have a few knives that we can use" she said as she pulled out a couple pocket knife from some of her vest pockets.

"Good! Once you three grab onto the totem we'll carefully toss the closed knife up to you all. Take your time and go at your own pace as the other team can't get up to the totem as we can. Don't worry about the timer as we should be able to do it in time" he said reassuringly as his team nodded before Amy jumped on the trampoline first while he lowered Dawn back onto the ground, not noticing the frown on the girl's face.

He was impressed as Amy, most likely due to her cheerleading background, was able to jump up to the totem and grab onto it on her first try. "Good job Amy, now be careful, we are tossing up the knife" he said as he nodded to Jasmine who then tossed up the first knife while Dawn was the next to try and jump up to the totem.

"You expect me to cut through this tree with a knife!?" Amy yelled as she flicked out the pocket knife's blade.

"No, just make it weak and I think I should be able to make it fall!" Naruto yelled back up to the beauty-marked twin who frowned and got to work as she jumped a bit, nearly falling as Dawn suddenly appeared next to her on the totem.

"Do you need help?" Dawn asked as Amy frowned but shook her head.

"No! Go help on another part so we can go faster" Amy said as she didn't know how the pale blonde haired girl had got on the totem without her feeling it.

"Hurry up guys, the other team is fully here now!" Naruto yelled as Sky landed on the totem and caught the third knife.

"Aw man! The other team is already getting started!" Lightning said with a frown before he glared at the totem. "You are going down you weird tiki!" Lightning yelled as he ran at the totem and jumped up before face planting into the base of it.

"Can it Lightning! We still have a challenge to win if one of us can climb up it!" Jo said glaring at him

"Yes sir!" Lightning said attempting to climb the tree.

"I'm a girl!" Jo growled

"Don't joke around! Lightning needs to focus!" Lightning yelled back before he fell off the totem and back onto the ground.

"Nearly there Naruto!" Sky yelled back as they had nearly got half way through it before the knives couldn't go any deeper due to their lack of length.

"Okay, carefully fall off one at a time so I can catch you carefully!" he yelled up as Amy and Sky blushed as Dawn just let herself fall off of the totem.

Naruto chuckled as he easily caught Dawn "Next time give me a warning will you" he said as Dawn looked up at him from in his arms and nodded, not affected by the fall before he set her down.

"Sky you go next!" he yelled as she looked down at him while his hands were out to catch her.

Sky blushed and nearly burped again before she let herself fall off the totem, clenching her eyes shut before she felt herself land in a pair of strong and warm arms. "See wasn't so bad" she heard Naruto say as she opened her eyes to see the redhead staring down at her with a fanged grin.

The Cree girl had to quickly move her head to the side as she let out a small burp while her blush grew into one of embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to-" Sky started to say before Naruto set her down with a smile still on his face.

"Don't worry, the nerves of falling and into a stranger's arms no less is bound to be weird" he said with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Sky, I understand how your stomach must upset itself from being in someone's arms. All the germs must upset you like they do with me" Dave said as Sky rose an eyebrow and rubbed her arm nervously.

"S-Sure, oh Jasmine here's your knife back" Sky said as she quickly walked off towards the taller woman and frowned as she saw Scott leaning against a tree next to her teammate.

"Oh thanks Sky, Dawn already gave me mine back" Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes at Scott before the slicked back farmer grabbed the knife from Sky's hand.

"Hmmm, a nice knife but it's too small unlike mine" Scott said as he pulled out a larger knife from it's sheathe that was in his back pocket.

"I'm sorry mate but size doesn't matter for these fellas. These are used for simple jobs like cutting down twigs. That one you have there is for gutting animals so it's apples and oranges. Now can ya give me back my knife" Jasmine said in a calculated tone as Scott flinched a bit at his failed attempt at impressing the Australian beauty.

"Thank you, now come on Sky, our team is nearly done" Jasmine said as she put her hand on the Cree girl's shoulder and guided her back to her team and chuckled as they saw Amy clinging to the totem and glaring down at Naruto.

"Amy! I told you I will catch you!" Naruto yelled in minor frustration as Amy repeatedly refused to fall into his arms as she didn't trust him and wasn't a part of her cheer team.

"No! I don't want to fall and hit the ground when you drop me!" she yelled as Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes as he quickly saw the other team catching up to them.

"We don't have enough time for this!" Naruto groaned out as he decided to act on his own.

"Well just have my sister catch m-?" she said before she found herself frozen as somehow the redhead had appeared next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Let go so we can go back down" he said to her as her face was inches away from his.

Amy's brain shut down as she blushed before her grip loosened and she found herself and Naruto falling off the totem before she watched him land effortlessly on the ground with nothing more than a low grunt.

"Okay everyone back up while I make it fall!" he yelled to his team as they backed away from the totem and Cameron helped move the limp Amy away from the totem.

"How are you going to knock it over? It's only half cut into and still standing strong?" Jasmine asked curiously as he moved the trampoline to where he wanted it to.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" he said as he gave it a few good test hops, before getting off it and backing up a good distance.

"I have always wanted to do this since my teacher taught me how to do it" Naruto said with a smirk as he took a running start towards the trampoline.

Everybody watched in shock as Naruto jumped off the trampoline at such a speed that sent him flying towards the totem as he corrected himself in midair so his legs were pointing towards the totem.

" **Dynamic Entry!** " Naruto yelled out with a large smile as a very loud audible crack sounded out from the base of the totem.

"No way!" Scott yelled out in shock as they watched as the totem slowly tilt as Naruto quickly landed on the ground below it.

"Move out of the way!" Mike yelled as the totem tilted back towards Naruto who merely smirked and raised his hands up to catch the totem as it fell down on him.

Everyone quickly shut their eyes, expecting a scream of pain of some kind before they opened their eyes to see Naruto holding the totem on his shoulder with a smirk like it weighed nothing.

"No way! That totem has to at least be two-tons!" Jasmine said in shock

"What can I say? I'm really strong" Naruto said with a smirk as he turned to his team. "Now as much as I love carrying a totem with a bomb strapped to it but shouldn't we hurry?" he said as he snapped them out of their stupor.

"Hurry up! Get ours cut!" Jo yelled as she watched Naruto and his team run back down towards the cabins.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Jasmine asked as she offered to at least try and shoulder some of the weight.

"Of course he can! Just look at those muscles!" Anne Maria said drooling at Naruto's strength while she fanned herself with a smile. "He could carry me around any day" she purred out as Naruto chuckled.

"Trust me Jasmine, my teacher and job require a lot of heavy lifting, heavier then boulders, so I'm use to this" he said as they reached the mud pit again but thankfully, not for Dave though, Amy had chosen to drag the germ fearing boy through the mud against his will.

"Come on, we're nearly there" Zoey said with a smile as she could start to see the cabins.

"Move out of the way slowpokes!" Jo yelled out as her team shot down past them, nearly running over Zoey before Naruto pulled her out of the way, before Mike could making her smile in happiness.

"Damn it! Lean forward everyone, use ALL your weight." Naruto said he tossed the totem down on the ground before pulling everyone on before they quickly caught up with them.

"Whoa, not cool dude, stealing our idea!" Lightning yelled at Naruto who chuckled and threw out his leg, hitting their totem and slowly making them turn away from the cabins. Making them aim for a clearing that led to the water.

"Sorry, all's fair in love and war. And right now we are in a challenge so sorry but not sorry as this is war." Naruto said with an evil smirk before giving them a two finger salute before they crashed into the clearing almost landing into the water.

His smirk grew as he slowly used his heel to slow themselves down, coming to a complete halt in front of Chris. "I believe we win this" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed the totem and slammed it into the ground in front of the nicer looking cabin.

"Excellent job Mutant Maggots! You win the challenge!" Chris said as the bomb's timer blinked off as an explosion rang out behind them as a cloud of pink paint rose into the sky. "Not only do you win not being covered in pink paint but you also chose the new cabin that has a hot tub, free TV, and snack fridges" he said as the host watched the other team shuffle towards the cabins.

"Wow Chris that was evil but hilarious." Naruto admitted while his team also agreed somewhat, glad not to be the losing team.

"Sadly Toxic Rats, you not only have to scrub that paint off but you also have to vote a member off your team" Chris said as Staci pulled the duct tape off her mouth which her team had put back on.

"Oh did I tell you about how my great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented voting and before that everyo-" Staci started to say before everyone groaned in annoyance.

" **Oh my god shut up**!" Everyone groaned out in annoyance.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my new room." Naruto said giving everyone the peace sign before his team followed him closely.

"Make sure you be at the elimination tonight, so your team can watch who gets voted off." Chris shouted out also leaving not wanting to deal with Staci rumblings any longer.

 **-A Few Minutes before the Campfire Ceremony-**

Naruto sighed in content with a smile as he dried his hair with a towel as he exited the bathroom. He didn't care about going to the campfire ceremony that much since his team had won and was safe. His smile froze a bit as he saw nearly his entire team sitting in the main room of the cabin as he stood in front of them in just a towel.

"Oh dear god cover up!" Amy yelled with a blush that matched her outfit's color before she covered her eyes, even though she peeked out through her fingers.

"Whoa! I bet you could grate cheese off those!" Anne Maria gushed out with a blush as Naruto blushed a bit and covered his chest with the towel he had been using to dry his hair.

"Sorry? I thought you were all at the Ceremony!" Naruto said as he quickly went back to his room to change into normal clothing.

"Did you see his towel!? I swear I thought I saw him hiding a third leg underneath there!" Anne Maria yelled out as the girls of his team blushed darkly, even Dawn, as Naruto groaned in his room.

"M-Maybe w-we should check out the Campfire Ceremony after all" Jasmine stuttered out as she stood up from the table and rushed towards the door.

"No way! I'm staying here. Maybe I can get lucky with the hunk and maybe get a strip tease" Anne Maria said before Jasmine came back and dragged her away and out of the cabin.

"No let me go! I want to stay! I need to see more of smexy mchottie!" Maria said kicking and screaming while the rest of the team followed either blushing up storms or green from seeing another guy's junk.

 **-Campfire Ceremony-**

"Welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the new season. This season we added it where the other team can watch you get voted out, adding to the embarrassment of it all" Chris said with a smirk before he noticed someone missing.

"Um where's Naruto?" Chris said curiously as Sky raised her hand.

"He still at the cab-" Sky tried to say before being interrupted.

"Right here" Naruto said with a cough, only wearing a black tank top and some orange and black shorts and sandals. From what Sky could see he was still a bit wet from his shower.

"Oh good, wouldn't want anyone to miss the first one" Chris said as he cleared his throat.

"So this ceremony is simple. One by one your teammates video votes will be tallied as they were cast shortly before this, but the watchers get to personally see who votes for who. The camper with the most votes will be eliminated from the game and sent off the island by…" Chris said before he pulled a tarp off of the large thing that was behind him.

"The Hurl of Shame! Patent pending" Chris said as a massive catapult was revealed behind him. "With only a 20% injury ratio it has been deemed safe by the lawyers of this show!"

"A-Are you sure that it still counts as safe?" Brick asked nervously as Chris chuckled.

"One by one I will play the votes and the marshmallows will be passed out" Chris said ignoring the cadet's question. "Oh and my, a stroke of luck it's all for the same person!" the host said as a screen rose from the ground before it turned on to show the videos of nine of the campers on the screen.

"You all voted out…" Chris said as he pressed play on the screen.

" **Staci!** " everyone's voices said in unison as the talkative girl frowned.

"Staci, you have been voted off and get the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom" Chris said as Chef in a radioactive suit tossed the glowing green marshmallow into Staci's hands making all the hair in her head fall out, except for a few strands.

"Wait 'til my grandfather who invented the marshmallow hears about this!" Staci yelled out as she was thrown onto the Catapult and flung off the island.

"Did it seem quieter all of a sudden, or is it just me?" Mike asked as the others agreed with his question.

"Well you are all free now so go back to your cabin or something" Chris said before he looked to the Toxic Rats with a chuckle. "And you all clean off or something" he said as the team was still covered in pink.

"A-Amy can I maybe use your shower in your cabin? The showers near our cabin weren't working earlier" Samey asked as the other twin laughed.

"Uh no, you wish little sister!" Amy said rejecting the idea immediately.

"Don't worry you can use mine Sammy. Anybody who needs a shower can use mine but let the girls go first as this pain is probably not good for their skin" Naruto said as Sammy, Ella and Dakota smiled at him.

"Out of my way, I'm showering first!" Jo yelled as she ran past the others so she take her time enjoying what she will probably not have for the rest of the season.

"Wait… why is Jo showering first? He isn't a girl." Lightning said in bewilderment as the others went back to their cabin to grab their showering materials and wait for their turn to use the opposing team's shower.

"Thanks Naruto" Sammy said with a soft smile as he led the three girls towards his cabin, not caring that Jo had run off.

"We can wait until Jo gets out and then you all can take turns" Naruto said as the girls nodded.

"This is like really nice of you Naruto. You didn't have to offer but you still did" Dakota said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I like to help, what can I say, it doesn't really matter for me so feel free to visit our cabin whenever. That's fine with your guys right?" he asked his team as the nodded.

"Sounds fine with us. Just only come over when we are there" Jasmine said as she could read the orange haired boy name Scott as trouble and didn't feel right for him to be in their cabin alone.

"Thankfully though the doors to all our rooms were able to lock for added privacy." Naruto said but out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott frown at the news. "It also helps since the cabin is unisex and helps give everyone their privacy" he said as they reached the cabin.

"Personally I wouldn't mind having an open door when it comes to a certain redhead" Anne Maria said with a purr as she walked up and trailed her finger down Naruto's arm as he leaned forward to give him a peek down her shirt.

Naruto chuckled at Anne Maria's words before opening the door. 'Now I know I really need to lock my door' he thought with a laugh as he let everyone into their cabin.

"Whoa this place is huge" Lightning said as he looked around. "This should have been Lightning's cabin!" the jock said as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah we figured as much with how popular the show was in past seasons that Chris must have had to put something useful in the budget." Cameron said as he quickly did the mental math of how much this would have costed.

"Well this is the fourth season. I'm betting even with the cost of this he still had a lot of money left over for himself" Naruto said as he quickly showed everyone around as they could hear the shower in his room running.

"Whoa! You guys have video games!?" Sam yelled in shock as Naruto rose his hand with a smirk

"Uh yeah these are mine dude" Naruto admitted since he loved video games but didn't make it his addition. "You guys can play some, we can make a night of it" he said as everyone nodded and smiled.

"I'll get some drinks and snacks. Apparently we get refills on all this stuff every week or so" Naruto said as Anne Maria quickly stood up and followed after him before she grabbed onto his arm, burying it between her bust.

"I'll come with you" she said as he chuckled while they walked into the kitchen.

"So Naruto, are you seeing anyone right now back home?" Anne Maria asked as she leaned on the island counter in front of him, giving him another clear view of her cleavage.

"Actually I am not but you know what they say," he said as he leaned closer to her, trailing his fingers down her cheek "relationships can happen so quickly in games like this" he whispered with a smirk.

Anne Maria could only let out a squeak as she found herself mesmerized by the redhead's purple eyes that she swore were turning darker and darker until they became a color that reminded her of precious gems by the way they twinkled.

Naruto smiled as he leaned back, just as Anne Maria started to lean forward and before she could react, left the kitchen with the two liter of soda, cups and chips. He started to chuckle as he heard a frustrated groan come from the kitchen.

'Can't be too easy now can I.' he thought to himself as he sat down in a chair the living room as everyone was sitting on the couches that surrounded the coffee table, putting on a horror movie.

"Oh good, Jo you're done" Naruto said as the jockette walked out of his room. "Whoever wants to go next can go" he said as he saw Dakota walk off into his room.

"What are you all doing?" Jo asked confused as Cameron smiled at her.

"We're watching a movie, come on and join us" the use-to-be bubble boy said as Jo scoffed.

"I don't care for movies, I'm going back to my cabin" Jo said before Jasmine laughed and pulled her towards the couch.

"Come on, just enjoy the movie. After this you can go back to being cold. Think of this as a party celebrating us entering the Total Drama game scene" Mike said as he scooted slowly closer to Zoey.

"Whatever, I guess I'll stay" Jo said as she squeezed onto the couch. "Make some room, there is not enough space for everyone!" Jo yelled as Dawn stood up from the couch and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the small girl as he took a sip of his soda. "You need something Dawn?" he asked as she nodded.

"May I sit on your lap to watch the movie?" Dawn asked as he coughed up his soda while other people in the room did a spit take.

"W-What? Dawn that's a bold claim." Naruto said coughing on his soda.

"Please?" Dawn said showing her rare emotion, the puppy dog eyes.

'Ugh' Naruto groaned mentally as he doubled over from the power of her puppy dog eyes. "F-Fine just be careful" he said as he set down his cup of soda as Dawn nodded and moved onto his lap.

The other campers tried not to laugh at how small Dawn looked compared to Naruto and how she looked like a lap dog of sorts which was fitting given the puppy dog eyes she had just used on him.

As the movie was going, several girls were slowly moving their way towards Naruto's spot. Ella scooted towards his left side and ended up laying her head on his shoulder while Dakota mirrored the same on his other side. Sky ended up laying her head back against Naruto's legs that they were surprisingly comfortable.

Dawn however had to scoot back a bit further into his lap so Sky didn't have to feel her legs and unknowingly started grinding against Naruto's pelvis that started giving him a reaction making him blush hard and trying not to groan, while she wrapped her petite arms around his arms.

"Dawn, please be careful" he whispered to her as she turned to him confused.

"Careful about what?" she asked as he was stricken by her purity and 'innocence' while he waved it off. "N-Never mind just try not to move too much" he said quietly as she nodded softly before turning back to the movie. She soon leaned her head back and rested it against his chest as she started hearing the strong beatings of his heart.

The movie for Naruto seemed to go on forever as he struggled to keep calm. As the movie finished he groaned as he noticed the all of the girls that were leaning against him were all fast asleep.

"Can someone help" he whispered as Jasmine laughed at him with a smile. She couldn't resist it as she pulled out a camera from one of her pouches and quickly took a picture.

"I got you Naruto" Jasmine said as she carefully picked up Dawn from his lap but blushed as she felt something hard press up against her hand as she reached under Dawn. "I-I'll be back for the others in a second."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as not only had Jasmine freed his legs but everyone else had either fallen asleep or left so no one saw his predicament before he picked up Dakota and Ella at the same time, which wasn't difficult with how his long arm span. He eventually reached the Rats' cabin and looked for their designated beds which thankfully Jo had told him as he entered.

"No daddy, don't ignore me. I just want us to be a family" Dakota mumbled in her sleep as she clung to him tightly as he frowned and quickly but gently laid Ella down in her bed.

"Dakota you have to let go" he whispered to the blonde girl as she frowned and clung to him tighter before he calmed her down by petting her head with his free hand. He smiled as he saw Dakota's grip lessen before he was able to snake his arm out of her grasp, replacing it with a spare pillow of hers.

'Exhausting first day' he thought as he exited the Rat's cabin and headed back to his cabin. 'Hopefully this game will continue to be this interesting' he thought as he could feel it would live up to its name of 'Total Drama'.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Mutant Maggots:** Naruto, Jasmine, Dawn, Dave (more drama), Sky, Amy, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron

 **Toxic Rats:** Sammy, Scott, Lightning, Jo, Ella, Sam, B, Dakota, Brick

 **Pairings:** Anna Maria, Dawn, Dakota (possibly), Jasmine, Samey, Amy, Sky, Ella, Zoey (later in All-Stars)

 **Eliminated:** Staci

As you readers can see, teams are switched up from canon so that we can experiment on how things could proceed in story events with some elimination challenges ending up either the same with canon contestants being eliminated in same challenge or could be someone else depending on how things roll and how we feel.

Also word of warning. I **AM NOT** abandoning any stories of mine by creating this new one. I chose to write this as I had a strong craving to make a new Naruto x Total Drama story. All my other stories will eventually get more updates. Especially American Kitsune.

We hope you all liked this first chapter of this story. Until next time

 _HaretaSora: Buh-Bye!_

 _Dragonfromheaven: Peace :P_

 _Phoenixlord42: see you all next time_


	2. Chapter 2

**Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora, Jebest4781, DragonPony022, Kurama Otsutsuki and Phoenixlord42**

X

Uzumaki's Adventure!

X

 **Summary:** Different twist on my Total Drama Uzumaki story. Now it starts in Revenge of the Island. Different kind of Naruto, different order of girls, all new drama!

X

 **Naruto x Harem**

X

 **-Morning-**

Naruto groaned as he popped his joints and got out of bed. He let out a tired sigh as he, for almost the millionth time, thought he was home again.

It was always like this. He would dream of his past, his home, his friends, and then suddenly his joy would always come crashing back down. Sometimes they weren't even dreams, they were more like nightmares as time after time he was always forced to watch his friends die; the fear of the nightmares always faded away once he realized he wasn't there anymore, but it always took him a while to stop his rapidly beating heart.

 _'The war… it's been two years now and I still have nightmares... nightmares of Madara, the Juubi, and Kaguya slaughtering them. A-At least I stopped them before I came here..._ ' Naruto thought with a sigh as he clenched his chest and grimaced, while gripping the kunai underneath his pillow tightly.

He could still remember using the last bit of energy of the Bijuu to rip Kaguya's energy from her, though he didn't expect the explosion that resulted from it which, was in better words 'atomic' in size. The explosion was the reason for why he was here in the first place. Kaguya's dimensional powers caused him to fall through numerous wormholes, ripping away his chakra bit by bit with each portal he passed through.

He didn't know what happened to the Bijuu, he figured they were back in the Elemental Nations, waiting to reform or peacefully living out their lives. But every so often, he swore that sometimes he could hear faint whispers of familiar voices deep within the recess of his mind.

The sound of knocking at his door brought him out of his thoughts before he quickly threw on a change of clothes and opened the door and smiled as Jasmine stood in front of him.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling a bit more as the Australian girl smiled back.

"A couple of us are going to walk around the island and get a better feeling for it. They thought you would want to come along since you seem to be able to help keep the mutant animals at bay." Jasmine said, while she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh okay, that sounds fine. I don't think they will attack us that much as long as we don't show any harm." He replied, as he exited his room, locking it behind him. He glanced at her as they walked out a few meters away from the cabin. "So how're you enjoying the game so far?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head.

Jasmine smiled, feeling her nervousness slowly leave her as she slowly started getting use to the equally as tall redhead "It's okay, some of the people are a bit weird but everyone seems nice enough." she answered, and he chuckled.

"Sounds about right. A little weirdness never hurt anybody too much." he said, as they walked to the beach where everyone was waiting.

"Oh good you got the animal tamer, great now hopefully nothing will attack us." Scott jeered with a scoff, at seeing the two walk towards the group.

"Keep it up Scott and I'll make sure they go for you first." Naruto warned, with a chuckle making Scott pale slightly before he quickly composed himself. "Settle down man, I'm just joshing you."

"C-Can I please stay here where it's safe?" Sammy timidly asked, before Naruto smiled down at her and ruffled her head.

"That's fine Sammy, besides that, I think both Dawn and Ella have the same effect on animals as I do" he said as he pointed to the meditating girl who was surrounded by squirrels and small birds, while the princess was twirling around singing a soft song as different sets of birds flew around her, responding to the pleasing harmony no doubt. "Only they have their own methods to calm them."

"Yes, you can stay with us if you wish." Dawn muttered out, opening her eyes, while not caring that there were three squirrels on top of her head as she had heard the question Sammy asked Naruto.

"The tour shouldn't be that long anyways, we'll be back here once we are done." Naruto shrugged, before he saw Sammy, Cameron and a few others stay behind with Ella and Dawn.

"I still find it weird that the animals would change this much due to toxic waste" Amy said with a shiver as she followed along, not wanting to stay back with the 'scaredy-cats' in her opinion.

"Toxic waste…" Sam shuddered. "...that stuff can be crazy. I've seen it do some crazy stuff in video games." he said, remembering the various video games he played that featured that stuff in question, before he ducked to dodge what looked to be a snake with a wing from a seagull as it flew past them, before crashing into a tree.

"If those freaky animals try anything, Lightning will give them the Thunder!" Lightning proclaimed as he flexed his muscles with a smirk, while the others rolled their eyes at the jock.

"Don't think your 'Thunder' will be able to handle it - if something like a bear comes out of the woods." Naruto commented, and Lightning frowned a bit but continued walking as said blonde patted the jock on the back with a smirk on his face.

"So how exactly did you get strong enough to carry that totem?" Jo asked with an impressed tone, glancing over Naruto's muscles.

"Well I was trained since I was five to lift twice my weight, daily, so picking up that totem was a piece of cake." Naruto answered, rolling up his sleeve a bit and flexing his biceps to emphasize his point, which ultimately unintentionally made some girls blush as they stared at his defined muscles.

"Wow, you really are one hot piece of man." Anne Maria said, grabbing onto his muscles and smiling as she squeezed his arm a few times, feeling how rock hard it was. "Mmm~ I bet I could bounce a coin off of any part of you~" She purred some more, while Naruto chuckled and kept walking, not caring if Anne Marie held onto his arm.

"Is there any way for us to get this kind of muscles?" Jo asked honestly impressed at the redhead as he shrugged.

"You mean besides training since almost birth? My training was done since I was five after all so I don't think you can do much." Naruto answered, before staring down at Anne Marie - who had pressed his arm in between her considerably large chest, while trailing a finger along it - with a small frown on his face. "Then again, I had a sadist of a teacher that did things at a ridiculous level."

Jo pouted. "Crap, shame you weren't on my team." she grumbled, before an atmosphere of silence washed over the group as a whole while they continued their walk around the island, and to the meeting point; any mutant animals that would be about attacking from time to time would usually run up to Naruto and hover around him for some reason, as they seemed to be calm in his presence.

They didn't question it, because as long as Naruto did what he did, then they were safe, so they just kept walking, until finally they seemed to be reaching the final phase of the tour. Same thing occurred whenever Dawn or Ella were around but not at full effect of Naruto's odd capability.

Dakota shuddered and moved closer to Naruto as she heard more and more monstrous echoes sounding from the forest around them. "So where do you think Chris hid the immunity token?" She asked.

"If he is like he was in past seasons, then he most likely hid it somewhere that we would never hope to look, or probably somewhere that's super dangerous." Jasmine replied, as she rubbed her chin while deep in thought, before a strong hand pulled her away from a bush just as a massive frog's tongue shot out and tried to grab her before shooting back into the bush once it missed its target.

"Whoa there Jasmine, keep out of the thoughts until we get back to the beach." Naruto said with a chuckle as the Australian Amazon grew a light blush and nodded before following the redhead as they started to near the beach.

Along the rest of the way getting to their destination, the rest of the group did mild chatter like Sam and Dakota talking about their tech withdrawal since they were told to leave them behind at their cabin or else Chris would literally pilfer them and not hand them back until the two were eliminated. Jo and Cameron chatted about what kind of challenge they would be dealing with next with Cameron hoping it's a mental competition while Jo just wanted a good physical one before the two ended up slightly arguing.

They soon made it to their destination and saw the rest of the contestants that they didn't see earlier were already at the beach sitting on whatever they could find. Zoey and Mike were chatting it up on comparing their hobbies and interests like talking about action films and kickboxing, B and Sky were actually taking a nap while Brick was doing some exercises on the side like using a pair of drifted logs for weights. Dave wasn't too far away from Sky for some reason and he was sitting on a rock that he had deemed fine to be on until the challenge started.

Once all of the competitors arrived, Chris had come onto the loudspeakers nearby and told everyone to follow the wooden pathways and get onto their team podiums to strap on in. After a bit of getting strapped in with it tightening up for some reason, a scoreboard attached to a metallic beam rose out of the water with Chris in a scuba suit before unzipping it to reveal his baby blue tux underneath.

"Welcome contestants to the 'Getting to Know You' Trivia Game Challenge!" Chris announced while glancing at the teams. "Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?" He asked.

"It's too snug." Scott grunted, as he tried pulling on his straps to get some relief but it was no use. "It's cutting into my shoulders."

"Yeah, adult to children-sized harnesses will do that for safety reasons." The host said with a small chuckle. "I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating..." Chris trailed off with a grin as he saw all the uncomfortable looks he received.

"...If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly-wired buzzer and owns to their humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five wins part one of today's challenges and gets a good distinct advantage in part two."

The teams glanced onto each other with that information brought up and it seemed odd on what Chris was doing before they glanced back at the host to see him with a devious smile which left them all worried.

"But if no one owns up… this happens!" Chris pulled out a remote and pressed a button getting both podiums to quickly dive into the waters below. The two teams held their breaths, which felt like forever for them but started screaming when they saw a mutated shark coming towards the Rats, specifically Scott for some reason. He somehow had gotten out of his harness but was eaten whole before he was able to get out and frantically swam towards his team's podium as it rose up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Scott yelled in fright as he felt a sharp pain on his ass once he sat back down and pulled out a shark tooth.

"Yeah, there was some kind of two-legged shark monster down there!" Mike said as he was trying to catch his breath just like everyone else.

"Oh, you mean Fang?" Chris said as he evilly chuckled. "Yeah, turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too. Who knew?" He emphasized his point, by showing a clip of Fang, who was having tea for some reason on top of an oil drum filled with toxic waste, mutating into his current appearance of it having arms and legs with a bigger mouth.

"Any who, if a team gets dunked their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty. Guess right, you get a point. Guess wrong and you get dunked." The host said as he pulled out his remote and was about to press the button but the cast yelled out **"NO!"**

"Good. Now that we understand the rules, let's start the game." Chris grinned, before he pulled out a bunch of cards from his suit jacket. "Now Rats, here is your first question. Who did this on the only date they ever had?"

The screen above the host had a _**'?'**_ mark and it did an animation of it farting.

This got all of the contestants to laugh while Sam blushed on this as he hesitantly pressed the buzzer to get slight shock due to him being wet. "Where did you get that?" Sam asked as he felt a bit of a shock once again.

"Next question for the Rats. Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris said as the screen above showed a pair of shorts having a wet stain on it.

"Wait, one of you guys' a pants wetter?" Mike asked, shocked, while the Rats looked among themselves, and Jo saw her cast mate Brick blushing bad and fidgeting with him sweating.

"He who sweats it, wets it; team before pride maggot." Jo ordered, and in response, Brick had pressed the button, getting a violent shock of electricity.

"Now Maggots, I think it's your turn in the spotlight, and your question is: Who amongst you all has worn a diaper till they were a preteen?" The host said with the screen above showed an adult diaper as most of the Maggots gained the look of disgust.

They heard a groan towards the bottom and saw Cameron holding his head.

"Really, you had to pull that one out. I had no choice being stuck in that bubble." Cameron had said, while he pressed the button and gained a mild shock.

"Well that sucks. Anyways Maggots here is your next question. Who has slipped and fell into a porta potty?" Chris said with an animation of a stick figure slipping and fell into a porta potty, after he said that he heard a feminine groan before everyone looked back and saw Jasmine raising her hand and pushing the button.

"That only happened once because of my height and the thing was too cramped!" Jasmine said with a huff not liking be retold that embarrassing story.

"Ok seems we are tied for now with 2 for 2." Chris noted, smirking. "Now then, let's change things up a bit." He continued. "Instead, for the rest of the challenge just for my amusement, I'm not going to announce the team for the question..." He said and his smirk had grown as he saw how even more uncomfortable his new twist made his 'prey'; he decided to ask his question then and there. "...whose first name is really Beverly?"

This got an odd reaction from the cast mates, most no doubt wondering on what's what is so embarrassing with that name.

"That's not an embarrassing question." Brick noted, confused expression and all. "What's wrong with a girl's real name being Beverly?" He asked.

Meanwhile, nearby, a certain mute contestant had sweated a bit; his eyes shifted left and right rapidly as he did. He silently went over his options in his head, this thought process only made him more a nervous, and finally, after deciding that he neither wanted to be shark nor toxic bait, he pressed the assigned buzzer and in response he got his shock.

This got everyone out of their thoughts to see that it was B who pressed it.

"Really, your name is Beverly? Huh, might be the reason why you go by 'B'." Dakota stated, as she eyed the mute, before she then pulled out her makeup compact to inspect herself.

"I would be fine with getting a verbal response, but I got some info that you're a mute, so I'll let that one slide." Chris stated, looking at B as he did, before he moved on "Next question: Who had gotten vomited on during a cruise?" He presented an animation of a stick figure throwing up on someone.

"Gah that was just so disgusting. Just remembering it was horrible." Dave said with a shudder, as he pressed the buzzer and got a shock. "The shifts and turns of the storm made my mom throw up in her bag and she accidentally threw it at me."

"Alrighty then both teams are tied again. So here's the next question: Oh this one is good! Who here had accidentally kissed someone of the same gender?" Chris asked, as he had the screen above him show a same gender sign doing a 'kiss kiss' motion.

The response however was a bit shocking to a lot of contestants as three people hit the buzzer. The rest of the campers turned around to see who they were as they saw Lightning, Dakota and Naruto blushing madly though Lightning and Naruto had a green tint to it.

"Wow… didn't see that one coming." The host said, shocked, before he smirked, "So~ how did you end up in those situations, and what are all you three's excuses? Honestly I was only expecting one person, but didn't expect for three."

"For me it was my teammate's fault during touch football of tripping me and me falling on top of him for that disgusting moment." Lightning said as he crossed his arms, he was still mad at him till this day for that embarrassing moment.

"I was out shopping with my girlfriend at the mall with us having our macchiato during our discussions on which designer store is better and someone pushed my besty on top of me with our drinks spilled on each other. The kiss was very odd on that and we never wanted to speak of that again. Ugh the drinks took forever to come out of our shirts." Dakota said with a groan since those shirts were really cute and she couldn't wear it for a while after so many washes.

"I was trying to up one this douchebag in my early years of school, and some jackass accidently pushed me into him making it my… first kiss." Naruto said with a disgusted look not wanting to think about it ever again. He subconsciously brought up his hand to his mouth and had moved to try scratching his tongue to get rid of the phantom feeling of kissing Sasuke, before he knew it he turned to the side of the podium to throw up.

"Well I was going to ask a few more questions but it seems that the Rats had won this challenge with the multiple points with them earning 2 while the Maggots got 1 on that question." Chris said with a grin, making The Mutant Maggots groan and Toxic Rats to cheer happily.

"Now if you would kindly take off your harnesses and follow me, we will be going onto our next challenge." Chris happily piped up before he pressed one button on his remote, in response to this, his podium detached itself and propellers popped out of it which made said item fly away.

"Sometimes I wonder how that all got budgeted with his gadgets and whatnot. Must've costed a fortune." Cameron mused while he and the others had slipped out of their harnesses.

"Hmm maybe he stole it..." Naruto supplied, chuckling, the others chuckled along with him.

"Yeah I could imagine that." Sam agreed to the assumption before the chuckles became a round of laughter from everyone who had heard.

"I did not steal the money. I'll have you know I have A LOT of blackmail on a lot of really expensive companies!" Chris's voice said, defending his 'honor' as his body had lowered down back towards the campers/ "And just for that, I'm going to make sure your next challenge will be extra tougher than it already is."

they teens shuddered at the smirk on Chris's face as he had said that, and actually feared the mischievous glint they'd spotted in the man's eyes before he flew back off. 

Maybe they shouldn't have talked about him so loudly...

 **-Second Challenge-**

"Welcome players... to part two of today's challenge! It's named the Mad Skills Obstacle Course!" Chris announced, motioning to the long and dangerous looking obstacle course behind him. "This will be a relay that begins with a mad dash from the start while you carry the mascots of your teams..." He paused, as Chef tossed out a maggot which was in a diaper - it was roughly the same size of an average human baby - as well as a six armed rat - equally the same size of the maggot - in an equally white diaper.

"Aww, she's not so bad." Naruto cooed as he softly scratched the maggot under her chin with a chuckle, making her coo in return and smile at him.

"Speak for yourself, I'm pretty sure this thing has rabies." Jo said, disgusted, as she held the rat at arms length as it tried to bite her face.

"Eyes back on me!" Chris yelled as he snapped his fingers, before he cleared his throat. "Each of you will all have to run only one section of the course before passing your mascot to the next person in line, and only six of you will compete since there are six stages." He explained, with a smirk on his face as the teams started to whisper among themselves, deciding who should take part in it. "Too bad you aren't in control of who goes! For the Maggots: Amy, Dave, Mike, Sky, Cameron, and Naruto will compete. As for the Rats: Brick, Jo, Samey, Scott, B and Dakota!"

"Sweet! Prepare to go down!" Jo said with a smirk before Chris cleared his throat with a glare directed at the jockette.

"I wasn't finished! Not only will you have to run through the courses but you will also have to wear these dizzy goggles!" Chris said with a smirk as he pulled out numerous pairs of glasses that had strange green lenses on them.

"Whoa these things are weird" Mike said with a frown as he put them on and nearly fell over due to how disorienting they were.

"You all will be put at random stages in the course as I feel like being a bit more ruthless than normal" Chris said as he snapped his fingers and Chef pushed the campers to their starting places.

"Is it because of what I said?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as he didn't expect Chris to get annoyed by the stealing comment.

"Mayybbee." Chris said with a massive grin, making Naruto groan and for some of the campers to glare at him, while others only encouraged him saying it was only a joke.

"But enough about this, let's start the challenge!" Chris yelled as he fired his starting pistol into the air only for a literal rat with wings to fall from the air and twitch on the ground. "Wait, does PETA stand for mutant animals as well?" the host asked Chef as the cooker shrugged confusedly.

 _'The hippy committee going to be pissed when they see that.'_ Chris thought with a groan before shrugging.

"Anyways...go!" Chris yelled as the campers at the start of the course.

"Better twin first!" Amy yelled as she quickly pushed her sister down before wobbly running off the starting line with her maggot at arms length away from her as it hissed and drooled green goo.

Samey frowned as she held the rat cautiously and followed her sister before she heard her sister yell while a giant boot flew down and sent her sister flying into the mud. She felt a little good as a light giggle came out of her lips before she jumped over the gap a few seconds before her sister recovered.

"Just go!" Amy yelled as she handed the spewing maggot to the shorter boy while she watched the blonde preppy girl run off with their rat.

"T-The germs! I can't hold this! Can't you at least clean it off?" Dave stuttered out as he visibly shook.

"No! Now go before you cost us the challenge!" Amy yelled in his face as she shoved the maggot into his arms before he screamed and ran off with it, which Samey thankfully used a bit of duct tape to keep it on him.

"Eww no! Get it off me!" Dave shouted while falling to the ground in a fetal position.

"If you run to Mike he will get it off you! Now go before I make you kiss the damn thing!" Amy yelled as Dave grew pale and quickly ran, not affected by the dizzy goggles as his fear of germs over powered them.

He even was unaffected by the cannons firing down at him as he moved just faster than them. "Mike please get it off!" Dave yelled as he arrived at Mike before Dakota finished it.

"W-Whoa, nice running Dave" Mike said as Dave grabbed his shirt.

"I don't care get it off me!" Dave yelled hysterically as Mike chuckled and took the maggot off the germaphobe chest before the boy fainted onto the ground, falling right into the mud pit below face first.

"Here, just go" Dakota said nervously as she frowned at the hissing rat before the silent boy nodded and jogged after Mike.

"Whoa, this definitely isn't safe" Mike muttered as he hopped across the platforms before he gasped for air. "Which is why it is the job for Svetlana!" Mike said as he gained an accent and a different look as his hair was smoother, his eye features turned more feminine and he gained what seemed to be lipstick.

The silent boy rose an eyebrow in confusion as he stood behind the now prancing Mike who jump from platform to platform with the grace of an Olympic gymnast, which was before a wrecking ball crashed into him and sent him flying to the finish line of his stint.

"Nice job B! I hope you like the taste of failure!" Jo yelled with a laugh at Naruto before Mike quickly arrived the second she ran off.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as Mike took another gasp of air as his features returned to normal "U-Uh, here?" Mike nervously said as Naruto accepted the maggot, cradling it in the crook of his arm before running after Jo across the now spinning log, deciding he would investigate Mike's strange behavior another time.

"What were you saying about failure?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he pet the now purring maggot before jumping over Jo who was clinging to the log as he had seen her trip and make the mistake of holding onto the moving log.

The redhead smiled as the log stopped spinning the second he got to the end before turning to Sky. "Here you go, she should be asleep so be careful" he said as he handed the Cree girl the now snoring maggot.

"Wow that was amazing. You weren't even affected by the log when dizzy" Sky said in awe before Naruto chuckled.

"We can talk about my talents later but right now you should run" he said as he saw Jo shakily stand back up on her feet.

"O-Oh right" Sky said with a soft blush as she had been impressed by the redhead's talent for balance. "I-I got this!" she said as she fought back a burp and jumped onto large red balls.

Sky's blush quickly faded as she realized she could bounce on the red balls and quickly used her gymnast skills to bounce from one ball to another with little difficulty.

"Good luck trying to copy that" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at the jaw dropped Scott before the farmer shook it off and nervously jumped after her.

"Here Cameron! Go!" Sky said with a smile as she handed the giggling maggot, who woke up and enjoyed the bouncing, to the small boy.

"U-Uh what do I do with IT!" Cameron said, ending with a scream as the maggot bit onto his hand for holding it wrong as he tried to wave it off. "I-I guess I can work with one hand" Cameron whined out as he grabbed the rope with his free hand.

Scott smirked as he landed on the platform face first behind the cadet boy who was unaware of his presence. 'Perfect, this could work' the scheming farmer thought as he waited for Cameron to crash into one of the bats at the halfway mark before he cleared his throat.

"Brick! Why haven't you gone yet!?" Scott yelled with as much fake urgency he could convincingly make as he watched the cadet gasp and turn around.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you!" Brick said as he hurriedly ran after Cameron with his team's rat before grabbing a rope and propelling off the platform.

Brick's luck was pretty terrible that day as he quickly found himself letting out a high pitched scream as he flew, groin first into the tip of a bat before he fell from the rope and crashed into the mud just as Cameron fell onto the catcher's mitt, signaling his team's victory.

"Nice try Toxic Rats but the Mutant Maggots are the winners of this challenge!" Chris yelled on his megaphone as the Maggot's cheered as most of the Rats frowned and glared at the silently crying cadet as he laid in the fetal position due to the pain of the collision.

"Maggots get yourself cleaned up while Rats, prepare for another elimination!" Chris yelled as the Rats groaned and walked off of the obstacle course.

 **-Before Elimination-**

"So who should we vote off? Ella asked innocently as she somewhat felt bad about not being able to help in the challenge

"I say we vote off that useless cadet." Scott said with a scowl while secretly smiling at his cunningness. "I mean he lost to a boy who has been in a bubble all of his life"

"How about we vote off that photo op girl? She barely did anything, I was amazed she even got past her challenge." Jo said with a sour look to her face at losing again.

"I don't know she still did her challenge and she didn't even look at her phone this time" Samey muttered as the others nodded with a few frowns. She personally liked Dakota as she was one of the few girls who talked to her normally.

"Yeah, plus she hot, as in game 10 plus hot, not that it matters though." Sam said with a blush, while everyone just looked at him weirdly.

"For once, Lightning agrees with you, I say vote off that loser army dude, I don't want to carry him all throughout our challenges." Lightning said with a scowl as the team more or less came to an agreement.

" **Attention Rats, please come to the campfire for your humilia- I mean campfire ceremony** " Chris's voice spoke out from the speakers before the team sighed and walked towards the campfire with a frown.

 **-Campfire Ceremony-**

"You guys were so close to winning! It was the army cadet versus the bubble boy! What went wrong?" Chris asked with a smirk as Brick nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I took too long. By the time I noticed Scott Cameron was half way across and I had no time to recov-" Brick said before an air horn blew and interrupted him.

"Rhetorical question since I don't care!" Chris said with a smirk. "As I said last time, the person who receives the marshmallow of toxic loserdom will be loaded into the hurl of shame and sent flying off the island. Never to return again.

"The marshmallows of safety go to...Samey, Scott, Lightning, Ella, Sam, B and Dakota" the host said as he tossed the marshmallows out to the campers. "All is left is the jockette that bragged before getting held up and passed by our taller redhead," he said pointing to Naruto who sat in the audience area waving at her with a kind smile "and then is the bubble boy defeated cadet."

"The last marshmallow, and the last safe camper is…"

"Just give it to Jo already! I mean the dumbass lost to a bubble boy who hasn't touched land for 16 years!" Amy scowled, everyone already knowing the answer.

Chris let out a tired sigh as he tossed the last marshmallow to Jo. "Fine, ruin the tension but next time the peanut gallery better zip it or they too will be hurled" Chris said as Jo smiled to the defeated cadet.

"Sorry, seems like you just aren't team material" Jo said as Brick tried to open his mouth to speak.

"Save it loser, come back when you get good! Finish your training and don't embarrass the Army name!" Chef yelled as he threw the cadet into the catapult and flung him off the island. "What? He wasn't ready for the field, hell he'll probably never be if he keeps at it the way he is" the cooker said as he walked off while dusting his hands off with a smirk.

"Relax Jo, we wouldn't vote you off. I doubt even the great Lightning could beat Naruto" Lightning said with a nervous grin as he looked towards the redhead who was talking with Dakota and a few of the other campers.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Mutant Maggots:** Naruto, Jasmine, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Amy, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron

 **Toxic Rats:** Sammy, Scott, Dakota, Lightning, Jo, Ella, Sam, B

 **Eliminated:** Staci, Brick

 **Pairings:** Anna Maria, Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, Sky, Ella, Zoey (later in All-Stars)

As you readers can see, teams are switched up from canon so that we can experiment on how things could proceed in story events with some elimination challenges ending up either the same with canon contestants being eliminated in same challenge or could be someone else depending on how things roll and how we feel as in fanfiction nothing is set in stone.

 **IMPORTANT:** We all know the slight unbalance of girls on the teams but remember even in previous seasons there have been teams with more females than males (IE. Pimapotew Kinosewak had 5 girls and 2 males altogether if you count Sky in there and not Max when they eventually got switched) The Maggots have 6 girls and 4 guys while the Rats have (originally) 5 girls and 5 guys (Now have 4:4). There was no way there would be any balance of the girls:guys ratio so either way a team would be more girls that guys. It just happened (by COMPLETE random as we literally just cherry picked people) to be Naruto's team. Just remember that at least once per season a switch in teammates happens so it might somewhat even out but even if it doesn't, does it really matter when it comes to the story itself?

Also word of warning. I **AM NOT** abandoning any stories of mine by creating this new one. I chose to write this as I had a strong craving to make a new Naruto x Total Drama story. All my other stories will eventually get more updates. Especially American Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people I'm back and better than ever! Reason why I say that is because I was in the hospital for some time, because of my wacko ex-girlfriend, we've only dated for like a month and she started getting all psycho and her way of thinking was 'no one can talk to you, looks at you, see you, even think about you blah blah' so the crazy bitch snaps when she sees me talking to another girl which was my middle school friend, I go over to her house, to spend some time with her and take her to the movies, I'm chilling on the sofa and she comes out of nowhere with this big ass knife you'd see on army officials! She gives me that creepy smile and lunges at me aiming for my shoulder, but thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to redirect it to my hand, of course I knocked her ass out and called the police, ambulance and etc, thankfully I was rushed to the hospital quickly because I was losing a lot of blood, lol story time over, but it's great to be back!**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora,**

 **Jebest4781, Kurama Otsutsuki and Phoenixlord42**

X

Uzumaki's Adventure!

X

 **Summary:** Different twist on my Total Drama Uzumaki story. Now it starts in Revenge of the Island. Different kind of Naruto, different order of girls, all new drama!

X

 **Naruto x Harem**

X

It had been a day since their last challenge, and the campers couldn't be more thankful for Chris's decision to give them a larger break in between challenges - as it gave them some time to relax and talk amongst themselves and plan out there next move - and as of right now, most of them were relaxing on the beach, with the help of Naruto who kept the mutated animals at bay.

They were either sunbathing up on the beach, or messing around in the water - after Chris had deemed it safe and assured them that there was no toxic waste in it - all in all they were having a good time, despite the fact that they may go against each other in future challenges.

"You know, if this island wasn't full of mutated dangerous animals, I could actually see myself relaxing here." Sky commented, smiling, as she relaxed on a towel with Ella laying on her left side, and Samey laying on her right side.

"Yeah, it's a nice little island." Samey admitted, before she and the other girls had heard a loud roar and turned towards the sea to see an odd sight.

"This won't work Fang! I can hold on forever!" Naruto said with a chuckle as he had talked Fang into basically becoming a bull and letting them see who could hold on the longest.

Of course the mutated shark was a bit against it at first but after Naruto promised that he would force Scott to try Fang was all for it. Plus hearing that some girls might try made the shark blush a bit.

"And time! A full eight seconds!" Jo said with a chuckle as Naruto hopped off Fang and back onto the pier.

"Sorry there buddy, you will have to try harder next time" Naruto said as he held out his fist for the shark to bump his fin against.

"Who's next on Fang?" Naruto asked as both Jo and Lightning tried to rush forward.

"Whoa back off man! The Lightning was here first!" Lightning said as Jo growled at him.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Jo said with a glare as Lightning rose an eyebrow confused.

"I do but I don't see a lady anywhere here except the ones on the beach man, now get in line I'm going for a record!" Lightning said as he pushed Jo back, into Naruto's arms before getting onto Fang's back.

"Don't mind him Jo, I think he just isn't good at genders or something" Naruto said with a slight frown as Jo moved out of his arms with a glare towards Lightning who was sent flying towards the beach after six seconds, with a high pitched scream, before landing head deep in sand.

"Whatever, it's not like I care if some boneheaded jock knows I'm a girl" Jo muttered as Fang swam back over.

"Yeah, don't let him get to you. I don't think he's doing it purposefully" Naruto said as Jo got onto Fang.

"Whatever, just time me" Jo said with a feral grin as she held onto Fang's fin with one hand.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Jo's determination before Fang darted off again only to get flung off back at the beach at seven seconds and into the group of sunbathing girls.

"Fang, please don't send them flying at the others next time" Naruto said with a sigh as Fang just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before point from him to his back.

"What? You want to get beat again Fang?" Naruto asked with a grin as he taunted the mutated shark who nodded in approval. "Fine but it's just going to end the same buddy" he said as he patted Fang on the back before getting on his shark friend's back.

Fang narrowed his eyes as the one person he actually didn't hate got onto his back and while he liked the kid didn't mean he liked being humiliated by not being able to toss him off of him, especially when in front of all the gorgeous girls that were on the beach. Just because he was a shark didn't mean he couldn't admire them.

Naruto smiled as Fang started off only for the smile to lower as Fang started to make a sound that reminded him of a bull's snarl when facing down matadors he could also see white hot steam coming out of his nose. What happened next he wasn't too sure as one second he was still on Fang's back and the next he found himself flying towards the girls as they just got Jo off of them.

Naruto let out a groan as he crashed into the girls only to blush at the sensations he felt before looking down to see his hands accidentally groping Jasmine and Dawn but also found his face buried in Anna Maria's chest.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he removed his hands from the two girls and pushing a clingy Anna Maria away from him as he could feel his cheeks turning darker red once he realized he had torn off Jasmine and Dawn's tops.

"Oh my god! You pervert!" Amy yelled, slightly jealous though she wouldn't admit it, before kicking him hard in the shin making him yelp in pain like an injured fox.

"R-Relax there Shelia, it wasn't on purpose" Jasmine said as she took her bikini top from Naruto's hand with her free arm as her other was keeping her breasts covered and giving him a nervous smile.

"Yes, it wasn't his intent. Fang flew him towards us on purpose" Dawn said, not really caring for her exposed chest as she walked calmly over to Naruto and taking the top from him. "I did hear males like breasts, how are mine?" she bluntly asked causing Naruto's face to turn nearly as red as his hair.

"I-I-I havetogobye!" Naruto sputtered out as he ran back into the ocean to chase after Fang, who was laughing loudly at the scene as best a shark could laugh. "Get back here you asshole!" Naruto yelled out as Fang darted back under the water with him not far behind.

"D-Dawn you are so brazen" Samey said as she blushed, unable to imagine her doing that to anyone.

"Why? I like Naruto, he feels like nature itself and is kind to me. Also I hear men like this according to some books I have read" Dawn said as she pulled an orange book from her bag.

"Hey Dawn what is that book?" Anna Maria questioned before Dawn handed her the book.

"It's called Icha Icha, apparently it was published by a man named Jiraiya of the Sannin. Though I also believe it is called porn" Dawn said with her usual calm tone before the girls started to blush at some of the things they read from the book.

"This is like all smut!" Amy yelled as she tore her eyes away from the book after flipping through multiple pages and trying to toss it into the ocean only for it to appear in Dawn's hands.

"It has an interesting story but the romance confuses me at times" Dawn said as Sky and Dakota rubbed her back.

"W-Well at least she doesn't read it for just the porn" Dakota said as the others nodded as they still were a bit red from the contents of the book.

"J-Just don't go exposing your boobs to people, especially boys since they might misinterpret it" Sky said as Dawn looked at her confused.

"Why? He is the only boy on this part of the beach and I like him. Isn't this what I am to do to get his attention?" Dawn asked as the girls sighed and pet her head.

"N-No Dawn, you need to umm...get to know him better, learn about his dreams, passions, what he likes and dislikes, stuff like that." Sky said, trying to explain to Dawn as best she could with her limited love life experiences, even if she wasn't so credible considering her longtime boyfriend of several years did just break up with her recently.

"Yeah don't just flash yourself at him. I think he's the kind of guy who likes people for who they are and not just their appearances" Zoey said as she had gotten that vibe from her fellow red head. Which is why she was able to be comfortable around him so easily.

"So I should get to know him then flash him?" Dawn asked confused as the girls let out a collective groan.

"This is going to take a while" Jo said with a sigh as she and the others were set on helping the small blonde flower child since the only romance help she seemed to have gotten was all from porn.

Naruto groaned as he held onto the now bruised shark as Fang floated around to get him away from the embarrassing situation. "You know you really are an ass at times" Naruto said as Fang merely laughed and brought him over to where the other guys were playing volleyball at.

"Oh hey Naruto! You done playing with Fang? Also what's up with the girls? They were all yelling a bit ago" Mike asked as Naruto's cheeks heated up again.

"N-Nothing! They're fine, just busy talking and relaxing" Naruto said as he was thankful that the girls had sent the boys down the beach so they could relax while the boys rough housed and played sports.

"H-How can you be so friendly with that beast!?" Scott yelled as he hid behind B as Naruto got out of the water with Fang right behind.

"He isn't so bad, he just likes to roughhouse" Naruto said with a smirk before Fang darted after Scott who quickly ran off screaming into the forest. "Running makes it worse! He just wants to play!" Naruto quickly yelled but sighed as they were long gone.

"So who won?" Sam asked as while he didn't take part in the shark ride he found it fun to watch.

"I did but Fang got his revenge" Naruto said as he grumbled and slightly blushed as he could still feel the warmness on his hands and face.

"You have a bit of tanning lotion on your face though. What happened did you fall onto Anna Maria?" Mike asked as Naruto blushed and quickly wiped his face off and stared at him.

"N-No, don't be ridiculous...now are we going to play another game?" Naruto said, quickly changing the topic and picking up the volleyball.

"Sure? You can go on the team Scott was on since I think he's busy running for his life now" Cameron said slightly suspicious before Naruto nodded and went over to the side with Dave and Sam on.

"I don't know why I have to play this game. The ball is covered in germs and I hate being near this dirty forest and sea" Dave said with a shiver. "I'd much rather relax with Sky, she at least seems like the only normal one on this island of weird" he said as Naruto patted him on the back.

"Because one you need the exercise, if you haven't noticed you're slightly out of shape. Heck I bet Sam could beat you right now and two, doesn't Sky see you as a creep?" Naruto asked as Dave seemed to ignore him.

"She is just so normal and not weird! I'd much rather go hang out over there" Dave said dreamily as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well you can't since they want privacy when tanning and you wouldn't want to be seen as a pervert now would you. I hear Amy has a hell of a strong kick, you know with being a cheerleader" Naruto said as he left out the part that he had felt it personally.

"Fine, let's get this done with so I can go back to the cabin to disinfect myself" Dave said as Naruto smiled and served the ball.

 **-An hour or two later-**

"You really are bad at dodging kid" Naruto said with a sigh as he carried a bruised Dave over his shoulder due to the fact Dave had the terrible luck to be hit in the face after every return or serve by the other team.

"Oh god is he okay?" Zoey asked as they got back to the cabin area.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needs to stop blocking with his face" Naruto said with a chuckle as he laid Dave down inside his room in the cabin.

"S-So is everything okay? No one is mad about the accident?" he asked as Zoey blushed but shook her head.

"We understand Fang flew you at us but I'd stay away from Amy for a bit, she still thinks you're a pervert" Zoey said as he let out a tired sigh.

"Great, well I'm going to relax a bit after that stressful ordeal" Naruto said as Zoey giggled.

"I think you still have some tanning lotion on your face from Anna Maria's breasts" Zoey said as she giggled more at the sight of Naruto's red face before he rushed into his room.

"That's not nice Zoey" Dakota said with a small laugh of her own as she and some of the other girls noticed Zoey's teasing.

"I know but you have to admit, he is kind of cute when he gets all flustered" Zoey said as the girls tried to argue but found nothing to say.

"Say, Mike just had this really cool idea!" Cameron said as he rushed into the cabin with a smile. "He was thinking of maybe forgetting the usual slop we have for lunch and doing a little bonfire, you know to learn more about each other and offered to use some of the in stock food our cabin has" he said as the girls smiled.

"That actually sounds really cool! I've never been to a bonfire party before" Zoey said as the others nodded.

"Neither have I, it sounds fun" Dawn said as Cameron smiled.

"Let's try and set it up before it gets too dark" Jasmine said as the others nodded along.

"Should we ask Naruto for help?" Sky asked as Jasmine blushed a bit, though it was hard to tell with her dark skin and shook her head.

"Let him rest, it could be a surprise for him" Jasmine said as she and the others worked to get the 'bonfire party' set up.

The setup of the party itself didn't take long at all. Chris was behind the idea since it would help with some ratings and Chef was fine since it meant the threatening cooker didn't have to cook for the night.

The whole thing was finished in under an hour and with the help of Scott the fire was strongly blazing in front of the two cabins.

"Someone should wake Naruto up since he can probably help with the cooking since I don't think we can handle it" Jo said with a sigh as the other boys were beginning to burn their food.

"I'll do it!" Anna Maria yelled out quickly as she rushed off, making several girls groan at their lack of speed of going to the handsome red head.

Anna Maria smiled proudly as she bounced towards Naruto's room, still wearing her maroon strapless bikini as it was still warm at night during the summers in Canada. "Naruto! Wake up~ We're having a party outside the cabins and we need some help~" she sang out slightly as the door opened and she smiled at Naruto as he rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Who thought it up?" he asked as he found it difficult to look her in the eyes as she was also leaning over to him, giving him a clear view of the breasts his face was buried in earlier in the day.

"Surprisingly it was the little twig Mike" Anna Maria said as her smile grew at the blush on Naruto's face before she grabbed his arm and hugged it, embedding it in between her breasts. "So hot stuff, are you going to help cook some of the food before it all goes to coal or do you wanna know...stay here and have some fun alone?" she asked with a flirtatious smirk as Naruto's blush grew before he hurried out of the cabin.

"Oh you can run sweetie but that only makes me want you more!" she yelled as she hurried after him with a smile.

Naruto tried to shake off Anna Maria's brazen flirting as best as he could. It wasn't that he was new to girls as ever since he came to this world he did have a few flings but this was the first real time he's had someone flirt with him so obviously and confidently that it was a little hard to react to.

He didn't have a problem with Anna Maria, she was the walking definition of a bombshell, but serious relationships didn't go too well for him as they all seemed to get too exhausted from being with him.

He blamed his Uzumaki genes for that but he wasn't too sure entirely.

"Wow you all suck at cooking" Naruto said with a chuckle as he adjusted and moved the food around on the grill to keep it from burning.

"Yeah, well Lightning has never really used a grill like this before" Lightning said as he rubbed his chin with a frown.

"That's because you probably ate all your meat raw." Naruto deadpanned as Lightning let out a gasp.

"How'd you know Lightning did that?!" Lighting demanded as Naruto and the others looked at Lightning in moderate shock.

"Well that explains why he's so low in the mental department" Jo whispered as the others nodded.

"It doesn't matter, just go sit down with the rest of them and the food will be done soon" Naruto said as he waved them off and focused on the cooking.

"Wow, handsome and knows how to cook? What can't you do?" Anna Maria asked as she pressed up against his back and hugged him from behind with a smile.

"I'm not perfect Anna Maria, trust me" Naruto said with a sigh as he focused on the food and not Anna Maria's breasts and pried her arms off of him. "Now go with the others and wait for me to finish. If you want you can save me a seat in case no one else did" he said as Anna Maria pouted slightly but nodded before walking off towards the fire and the others.

The cooking of the food didn't take nearly as long as he thought. Though it was most likely due to the fact it had been cooked at such an intense heat for the first bit of cooking.

"Okay hotdogs are done for those who like meat and for those vegetarians I tossed some salad" Naruto said with a smile as he set the food down on a spare table around the fire before sitting down in one of the many seats that were set up around the fire with Dawn and Anna Maria sitting on either side of him.

"Not going to get any food yet girls?" he asked as the two of them shook their heads.

"Not yet, I like sitting here better" Dawn said as he chuckled as Anna Maria scooted her chair closer to his.

"I just don't want to leave your side" Anna Maria said with a wink as Naruto chuckled as she hugged onto his arm again.

"So is this going to be just some eating party or what?" Mike asked as Anna Maria rose her hand excitedly.

"We could ask each other some questions to get to know each other since we are going to be stuck on this island in this game for a while" the tan Jersey girl said with a smile as she hugged Naruto's arm more.

"That actually sounds really fun! Who wants to go first?" Zoey asked as she looked around until Naruto chuckled and rose his free arm.

"Seems I might as well go first to break the ice" Naruto said with a smirk. "So what do you all want to know?" he asked as he relaxed into his seat.

"Where do you live?" Samey asked nervously as she was curious if he possibly lived near her so they could still be friends after the show. If not near then a good accurate location would help narrow things down so that she could try to hang out with him during the off season.

"Well I don't really have one solid place that I live at since I'm kind of on the move around a lot due to my job" he said as the group grew curious.

"Okay then what is this job that keeps you busy?" Amy asked with a frown as she couldn't imagine what the pervert could do as a living that kept him moving around so much.

"I, as weird as this sounds, own a chain of night clubs around the world. There are some in Canada, America, Europe and even Japan" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Seriously!? How can someone our age own their own clubs?" Scott asked in confusion as Naruto chuckled.

"Well I kind of opened up the first club with some of the inheritance my godfather left me. After my first club "Red Light" got so popular I was able to open up several others all around the world. They all have some different names" he said with a smile as Anna Maria let out a gasp.

"Oh my god! Does that mean you own the club called "Kyuubi" down in Jersey as well since it's under the Red Light brand!?" she asked with a massive smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's actually one of my favorite ones" he said with a chuckle while secretly thinking of his long time best friend as Anna Maria's eyes lit up as she hugged him tighter. Naruto had name eight additional clubs in honor of the other Bijuu and tried to set the tone with each of the Bijuu in a way. Sure with Kyuubi it's mostly red in decorations, such as Nibi was mostly blue, black, and yellow in color. His thoughts off all of his other clubs were interrupted as another camper spoke out.

"Then why are you playing a game for a million dollars?" Jo asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it never hurt to have more just in case, never know when you might need it. Plus I already have everything I need, I just spend it on the needy or use it to improve people's lives. And the game is a good chance to get out of the house and relax a bit" he said with a chuckle as the others couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

"Ok so who should be next?" Naruto asked getting the others to shake off their shocked states to keep the conversation going.

Naruto was thankful for the change of attention from him to the others as Anna Maria quickly rose her hand with a smile.

"I'll go, I got nothing to hide" she said as she pressed herself against Naruto more with a smile.

"So what's with the orange skin dear? Is it all rub on tan or are you part Oompa Loompa?" Scott asked with a condescending smirk.

The other campers frowned at Scott's rude question before Anna Maria scoffed.

"Look here you bumpkin, this isn't orange, this is a tan," Anna Maria said as she ran her finger down her arm to show an orange colored cream and her normal looking tan beneath "and this sunblock I wear" she said as she wiped a bit off her arm exposing more of her normal tanned skin tone.

"Wait why do you wear sunblock all the time?" Mike asked as Anna Maria frowned a bit.

"Well I don't want to get skin cancer or anything. A cousin of mine got that and it wasn't good. So I got this special kind that keeps my skin healthy and protects me from the sun so I'd rather look like an Oompa Loompa than get hurt. Plus I rock this look" she said as she pressed more against Naruto.

"How do you like it as well Hot Stuff?" she asked quietly as she gave him a better view of her chest in her tight swimsuit.

"I-I like it" Naruto whispered back as he blushed and tried not to stare at her rather large chest.

Anna Maria smiled in victory at the fact her looks worked for Naruto as well as showing Scott what was what and making him look like a dick for asking.

"Ok I got a question for you, why is your hair tough as steel?" Mike said genuinely confused, being on the receiving end of it, giving him a black eye in the process.

"Well my hair is really wild and I mean it. If I don't keep it under control with my hair spray every so often it will frizz out, get curly, go straight and a lot more. It's freaky and I swear it gave my friend a black eye" she said with a bit of an awkward smile as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Ooo! Can I maybe go next?" Sam asked with a chuckle as Anna Maria nodded before cuddling up closer to Naruto.

"So Sam, do you do anything besides play games?" Jo asked with a frown. She wasn't too into video games but she didn't have anything against people who played them since not everyone could be as active as she was.

"Well I play chess, which by the way I'm the best at, I'm fluent in many languages ranging from Japanese to Germany all the way to French, I can basically speak all the world's languages except the really old ones and ones that are irrelevant now." he said as everyone stared at him in mild shock. In reality Sam was a really smart person, he was just so engrossed in video games that he saw no point in trying to prove his intelligence, until now since Chris took all his games away.

"Wow, really? What made you do that?" Cameron asked as for someone to go through all the trouble to learn them it must be for some reason.

"Well there were some video games that aren't in English that I wanted to play" he said with a chuckle as everyone started laughing at him though for one of the first times in his life it wasn't at him and more of with him.

"Well that's dedication if I ever heard it" Jasmine said with a smile as she patted Sam on the back with a smile as everyone nodded along with her.

"Hmm I guess I'll go next, what do you guys what to know about?" Mike said straightening himself to prepare for the questions.

"So Mike, what was with that awesome gymnastics skills we saw at the obstacle course?" Sky asked slightly jealous as Mike had shown some skill even better than hers.

"W-Well it's something I'm a bit embarrassed at since my mom forced me to do it when I was young and I kind of only bring it out if I really need it" Mike said quickly as he was a bit afraid of his secret possibly getting out.

"Hmmm, well I can understand since most guys get embarrassed at it" Sky said as Dawn raised her hand next to ask a question.

"I was curious do you would call a girlfriend or someone you are infatuated with? Cause your aura is very pink with love" Dawn asked as she tilted her head to the side with her usual straight face.

"I-I-I m-might have someone" Mike stuttered out as a dark blush came on his cheeks and as Naruto noticed that Zoey was blushing as well which made him smirk at the two crushing kids before everyone started to 'Ooo' until he stopped them.

"Stop teasing him, onto the next person" he said with a smirk as they all nodded and chuckled before Dakota nervously rose her hand.

"I'll go next I guess" Dakota said as Amy frowned.

"Okay then Princess why are you on a game show for a million dollars when your dad is apparently one of the most rich people in North America?" Amy asked as Dakota frowned.

"Well at first I only came here to try and get publicity but I'm kind of having fun with all of this. Between getting to know you all and actually earning the money, it feels really good. I kind of like actually earning money the hard way and maybe use some of this money to pay for college for a business degree for when I take over daddy's company" she said with a smile as everyone stared at her in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Well seems like the princess is actually using her head" Jo said with a chuckle as Dakota smiled proudly.

"Good for you Dakota, sounds like you got a good plan" Naruto said with a smile as she felt her cheeks heat up a bit at the compliment from the handsome red head.

Naruto smiled as one by one everyone answered a few questions about themselves. Before anyone noticed they were all talking to each other and enjoying themselves, even the more serious types such as Jo and Scott. The bonfire seemed to work to help them relax a bit and act like teens instead of people who were fighting against each other on a television game show.

"Here, I brought some refills for you girls" Scott said as he handed Jasmine, Dawn and Anna Maria another glass of punch as they accepted as they were all enjoying themselves.

"So you really have been all over the world haven't you" Jasmine asked as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Even without my clubs I like to travel around. I find it relaxing" he said before he frowned at a scent that he had smelt many times before in his clubs. His frown deepened as the girls basically downed their drinks before he could warn them.

"Whoa, these drinks are a bit weird tasting" Anna Maria said as Dawn nodded with a slight frown.

"It tastes quite bitter and makes my insides heat up" Dawn said with a blank face with her cheeks heating up considerably as Naruto frowned even more.

"Here, I'll go get refills, you girls stay here and don't move" he said with a frown as he quickly got up, taking their cups and rushing off towards Scott who he could see already heading their way with another refill.

"Come with me now" Naruto growled out as he grabbed one of Scott's drinks and dragged him away from the bonfire.

"Whoa Naruto buddy, where's the fire?" Scott asked with a chuckle before his face paled at the fearsome glare Naruto was sending his way.

"You spiked the drinks didn't you? Don't deny I can smell the alcohol in these drinks" Naruto said, still glaring at Scott before he poured the drink onto the floor.

"W-Wait I wasn't hurting anyone, just trying to get everyone to relax a bit more" Scott said before Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"These girls are underage Scott, so stop now or I will alert Chris and I doubt you are immune to crimes here" Naruto said as Scott nervously nodded before Naruto pushed him onto the ground before turning back towards the bonfire.

He blushed a bit as he looked over to Jasmine and the others that had been spiked only to see Jasmine trying to pull her shirt over her head. He quickly rushed over, thankful that no one else was looking their way before quickly pulling her shirt back down.

"Easy there Jasmine, no stripping please" Naruto said as Jasmine smiled and he noticed a drunken blush on her cheeks.

"But it's so hot here, not that you make it any better" Jasmine slurred out as Naruto sighed and sat her back down.

'I swear why does everyone have to be affected by this thing' he thought with a frown before he felt two warm sensations on his back to see Anna Maria leaning on him and kissing the back of his neck.

"Do you know how handsome you are? I mean I've seen some studs while cruising the beach but never have I seen someone as hot as you" Anna Maria purred out as she trailed her finger up and down his back.

'Oh god they're all lightweights' he thought with a frown before he noticed Dawn looked fine except for a blush on her cheeks.

"Please tell me you are okay Dawn" Naruto said in a hopeful tone before Dawn looked up at him.

"Yes besides the wetness I feel in my womanhood from looking at you" Dawn said bluntly as Naruto groaned mentally with a soft blush.

"Great, I've got a happy drunk that likes to strip, a make out kind of drunk that keeps pressing her breasts against me, and a truthful drunk who is already blunt and truthful sober so now she's even worse" he muttered to himself as he stopped Jasmine from taking off her shorts.

"Okay, you three need to go to bed. Come with me and please stop taking off your clothes Jasmine" he said with a groan as the tall Aussie let out a giggle.

"Can I get a kiss goodnight? Maybe with this tongue I've read of" Dawn said as she tilted her head to the side before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just come with me please" he said as Anna Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing the back of it, most likely leaving a hickey, not that he minded. "Just hold on Anna Maria you're going to have to ride piggyback, and you two come on" he said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand and found that Dawn was already holding his other.

"Your hand is warm, I am curious as to how it would feel on my breasts. Can we test it out?" Dawn asked as his cheeks heated up even more before shaking it off, cleansing himself of any further perverted thoughts before he did something he regretted and the girls would enjoy.

"No, just come on" he said as he pulled them along, stopping Jasmine from wiggling out of her shorts again as Anna Maria giggled on his back.

"Yo Naruto! Where you going my man?" Lightning asked as Naruto sighed.

"The girls are feeling a bit sick so I'm bringing them back to the cabin, continue on I should be back soon" he said as Lightning nodded before going back to the party.

"Look girls, please don't struggle or try and snake your hands down my shirt" Naruto said as he frowned at Anna Maria who was trying to lift his shirt off. He let out sigh of relief as he made his way into the Mutant Maggot cabin and made Anna Maria fall off of his back and onto the couch.

"You stay there, same with you Dawn. Jasmine is going to bed first" he said as Dawn nodded and sat next to Anna Maria who hugged the small blonde and nuzzled Dawn's head into her bust.

"Come on Sheila, off to bed where you can strip away safely behind a locked door" he said as he led the giggling girl into her room.

"You know you're really kind to me. You don't get all nervous due to my height and you are really cute" Jasmine said with a smirk as she shakenly wobbled into her room.

"Of course I am nice to you Jasmine, you are a sweet kind girl" he said as she smiled before leaning over to him and kissing him on the lips, catching him off guard.

"Whoa Jasmine, easy there" he said as she giggled and fell back onto her bed.

"I just wanted to do it once, maybe next time I can do it when I'm not so drunk" she said in between laughs as Naruto chuckled and turned around, heading towards the door as he turned the lock.

"Hey Naruto, catch!" Jasmine said as he turned around and caught what felt like fabric in his hand as he saw Jasmine was already under her blanket.

"It's your gift for being so nice and taking me back to my room" she said as he opened his hand to reveal a pair of crumpled light blue, surprisingly lacy panties that were a bit wet.

He felt his cheeks heat up considerably before he quickly darted out of the room, closing the door behind him as Jasmine giggled at him. He groaned a bit as he forgot to toss back the panties in her room before shoving them in his pocket, still embarrassed a bit.

"Okay, Dawn come on you are next" he said as he looked over to the couch only to see her nowhere near.

"I am ready. Are those Jasmine's panties in your pocket?" Dawn asked as she looked at the bit of fabric sticking out of his pocket.

"N-No, it's not. Let's just get you back to your room" he spoke out quickly as he put his hands on her shoulders and started to lead her back to her room, this caused her to narrow her eyes in an unknown emotion she had never experienced before that she would have to research more on it later when she was not intoxicated.

"Now here is your room Dawn. Now please go to bed" he said as he was about to leave until she grabbed his hand.

"No, I want a kiss. I am quite curious of how your lips feel and I feel this sour feeling in my chest from seeing you with Jasmine's gift" she said with a frown as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"You're jealous? Of what?" he asked as Dawn frowned.

"Jealousy? Hmmm odd. It must be because of my attraction towards you and you not showing me any affection. Am I not attractive?" she asked as Naruto frowned and sat her down on her bed.

"You are attractive Dawn but right now you are drunk, if I were to take advantage of you I would feel terrible of myself" he said as Dawn nodded before she slid down her skirt, surprising Naruto.

"D-Dawn what are you doing!?" he asked in shock as Dawn looked up and kicked her skirt off.

"Making it fair. You have Jasmines and it makes me jealous so I am giving you mine" she said as if it was obvious and he shouldn't need to ask.

"N-No need to give me your panties. Please" he said as he looked away before he felt another piece of fabric be placed in his hand.

"I need to, this makes the sour feeling go away. You may look at my bare waist if you please" Dawn said as he stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'd rather not when you are drunk" he said with a sigh as Dawn hummed.

"Chivalrous, another aspect I find appealing of you" Dawn said as he made his way over to the door while not looking at the half naked Dawn behind him. "Maybe when I am not intoxicated you can see" she said as his cheeks heated up more at the unbelievably blunt girl.

"Good night Dawn!" he said hurriedly as he rushed out of the room, making sure to lock it behind him. His cheeks only heated up more as he looked at Dawn's panties to see they were a black lacy, almost see through thong, surprising him as he did not expect the brash underwear for such a timid and blunt girl.

He quickly shoved them into his other pocket before turning to Anna Maria who was smirking at him and waving as she laid on the couch.

"I've been waiting hot stuff~" Anna Maria purred out as he walked over to her.

"Okay, last drunk girl coming right up. Come on Anna Maria" he said as Anna Maria smirked at him.

"Who said I was drunk? I'm a Jersey Girl, I've had alcohol before. I just wanted to get alone with you away from the others" she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards her, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but that was all Anna Maria needed before plunging her tongue into an endless valley which was Naruto's mouth.

"I have wanted to do that for so long and it was so worth it!" Anna Maria spoke out as she broke the kiss and smiled. "You have been playing hard to get for too long" she purred out as she moved his hands onto her chest.

"Now, are we going to get wild or what?" Anna Maria said with lust brimming in her eyes as Naruto merely stared at her in mild shock and arousal.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Mutant Maggots:** Naruto, Jasmine, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Amy, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron

 **Toxic Rats:** Sammy, Scott, Dakota, Lightning, Jo, Ella, Sam, B

 **Eliminated:** Staci, Brick

 **Pairings:** Anna Maria, Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, Sky, Ella, Zoey (later in All-Stars)

 **AN:** This chapter was more just about building the character's background as well as start Naruto's group. So far Jasmine and Dawn are closest after Anna Maria who has staked her claim on Naruto.

We have made up a pretty valid reason for the harem that will link back to his fight with Kaguya affecting his body as well as some natural energy that Dawn has seen surrounding him. So plus that and his naturally likeable self, you have a chick magnet.

Next chapter will start with Anna Maria and Naruto make out session, no lemon though since Anna Maria is still buzzed a bit and Naruto would feel like he is taking advantage of her right now. Also next chapter will be the actual challenge since we want to pace out the challenges so we can also focus on building the characters more than they were in canon.

One last thing, I need OFFICIAL betas that can help me with Gears of War and mass effect etc, not ones who's gonna bail out on me after the first day of me hiring you on board, I need legit people helping me out here, Sora and them can only do so much.

 _ **Well until next time. Review away and we shall see you next time! We use flamers to cook our marshmallows!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora, Jebest4781, Kurama Otsutsuki, DragonPony022 and Phoenixlord42**

X

Uzumaki Adventure!

X

 **Summary:** Different twist on my Total Drama Uzumaki story. Now it starts in Revenge of the Island. Different kind of Naruto, different order of girls, all new drama!

X

 **Naruto x Harem**

X

As Anna Maria smirked up at him with his hands on her breasts he couldn't help but be a bit surprised at her for how she had basically pounced on him and pulled him down on top of her.

"Do you like what you feel there hot stuff?" Anna Maria purred out as due to his position over her his hands were being pressed into her breasts. And as much as he tried to ignore it they were very soft and quite a nice size.

Before his mind went anymore into the gutter her shook the thoughts out of his mind and tried to get up only to find her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You are not getting away from me" she whispered out as she kissed the side of his neck as he sighed and moved his hands to her waist before he lifted her up and sat up making her giggle at the new position of sitting on his lap and facing him.

"Anna Maria, you might not be drunk but you still have been drinking. It would feel bad for me to take advantage of you" he said with a frown as she whined and leaned against his chest.

"You're too much of a gentleman sweetie" Anna Maria said with a chuckle as she leaned up to kiss him as he stopped her again. "At least let me give you a goodnight kiss" she muttered out as he noticed her tone was getting more slurred and her eyelids were starting to droop.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her softly on the lips, making her smile into the kiss and return it before he felt her go slack in his arms. 'Jersey lightweight, makes sense since you are still young' he thought as he carefully picked her up the way she was, which caused him to have to hold onto her rather large rear to keep her up to his chest, which made her giggle and mumble something about 'squeezing harder' in her sleep.

After a bit of trouble with the door to her room he gently laid her down on her bed and brought the blanket over her to keep her warm since she was one of the girls who were still in their swimsuit. "Goodnight Anna Maria" he whispered out to her as he kissed her forehead.

He wasn't sure why he did it other than it felt right to do and the happy smile on Anna Maria's face made him glad he did.

After making his way out of his team's cabin, he made it back to the others without realizing was watching him. Coming out of the bushes was Scott with a raised eyebrow from what he has seen there.

"Well, well, well. Seems that Naruto and Anna Maria are doing something they're not allowed, oh whatever shall I do hehehe." Scott chuckled darkly before silently walking away, not being heard by Naruto because of him being too preoccupied by conversation as Lightning and Jo brought him in to be the mediator of an argument they were having.

 **-Next day-**

The campers groaned in pain as Chris woke them up via blaring an air horn over the intercom. " _Morning campers! I hope you all had a fun time last night but today is another day! Challenge day to be more precise! Head down to the Mess Hall to eat breakfast and prepare for your tortur- I mean challenge!_ " Chris blared out as they got ready for the day.

As Naruto saw Jasmine exit her room he felt his cheeks heat up a bit while Jasmine's face blushed as much as she could and refused to make eye contact with him as she seemed to remember the events of last night. Luckily no one saw this or else they would question on what happened.

"Hey, Jasmine? Do you want them back?" he asked a bit nervous as he couldn't find any non-awkward way to ask about giving a pair of panties back to a girl.

"Y-Y-You can just keep them! Don't bring it up" Jasmine stuttered out before she rushed out of the cabin.

Naruto sighed before slightly jumping as he noticed Dawn now standing in front of him with her same blank face.

"You can keep mine. I hear some males use them for masturbatory aid. If you need another pair I can give you another" Dawn said as he sighed into his hand that was now on his face.

"Right….I think I'm fine..." Naruto groaned out as he honestly didn't expect anything else but that answer from Dawn. Personally he found it a bit odd for her to be so straightforward but again he also kind of liked it on her.

"Well aren't you popular foxy." Anna Maria said from behind him to make him jump a little.

"Seriously it's creepy of people sneaking up on me like that given what happened last night." The blonde said getting the Jersey girl to giggle a bit as she trailed her finger down his back.

"I see my marks stuck" Anna Maria said as she poked the hickey on his neck.

"Yes, thanks to your sucking you were doing when I was taking Jasmine and Dawn back to the cabin" he said with a deadpan as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm well at least for now I possibly have a slight advantage over those two given what happened." she said as she emphasized her point by bringing her hands to her breasts and squeezed them a little which made Naruto blush as he found himself slightly staring before shaking his head and looking away.

"Plus I never got to give you my panties" Anna Maria whispered to him as she had overheard him and Dawn talking about how Jasmine had given him hers.

Naruto soon felt her putting something in his back pocket, not before she pinched his ass. When he pulled the item in question, they were a red silk pair of panties that were a bit wet in the front.

"Hope those are to your liking Foxy, they were the ones I was wearing last night under my suit. They are a bit wet and not from the water" Anna Maria whispered out in a sultry tone before she walked off, giving him a view of her rear as she swayed her hips to get his attention, which he noted was one of the largest on the island by far with a similar pair of her panties sticking out of her tight pants.

Naruto groaned as he stuffed the pair into his pocket, where he had forgotten to remove the other two pairs. 'What is up with these girls and panties!' he yelled mentally as he ran his hands through his hair and ruffled his hair frantically as these girls were making it very difficult for him to stay calm.

He soon made it to the mess hall just as everyone was lining up for their share of the food they dubbed 'Grub'. "So Naruto, anything interesting happen at the party last night?" Scott asked with a smirk as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Besides having to clean up your mess, nothing really worth mentioning" he said with a growl before giving Dawn a 'do not say anything' look that she seemed to understand thankfully.

"Are you sure? Nothing with a certain Jersey girl on the couch?" Scott asked as Naruto chuckled as he realized what Scott was playing at.

"And so what if it did? There is nothing wrong or illegal, we kissed and I took her to bed after she passed out. If you are seriously planning to go the blackmail route here learn to do it on someone who gives a crap" Naruto growled out lowly as he leaned closer the Scott as his eyes flashed red.

"Anna Maria is a gorgeous girl so there is nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to get dirt on me try for something I'd actually be ashamed of" he said with a smirk as he left the slightly shaking Scott in line before Chef smirked and dumped Scott's serving of Grub on the scheming farmer's plate hard to make some splash up and hit his face.

"Tch, you'll regret those words asshole." Scott growled, before wiping off the slope off his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard Scott's threat but didn't care as he sat down at his team's table and almost immediately felt Anna Maria press up against him with a smile on her face. He didn't mind the girl's determination he just found it interesting and a bit disorienting which was new to him.

"Well thank you for those kind words foxy. I'll be sure to repay you later on." The Jersey girl said as she pressed up against him before she got up due to being done with her food and walked away with a bit more sway of her hips.

Dawn frowned as she watched Naruto look at Anna Maria's rear before turning back to his food. "Ah you must like rears as well as breasts" Dawn said as she walked over to his side of table and made him almost choke on his food. "I know my rear is small but I am told I have what people call a 'bubble bu-'" she said before Naruto covered her mouth.

"Please Dawn, as much as I like your bluntness and straightforwardness, how about keeping it to us when we are alone. Okay?" he said as Dawn nodded with a very slight smile.

"That sounds nice. I will come by your room tonight to talk with you" she said as he nearly dropped his jaw at the way she had basically tricked him somewhat while she walked away. 'Seriously what the hell is going on with these girls?!' he mentally yelled as they were catching him way off guard and were seriously starting to make him confused and a little worried.

Before anymore discussions could be made, Naruto heard Lightning choke on his food and with him being closest to him, he gave the football player the Heimlich maneuver to help get the food out of his throat.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Lightning said as he wiped off some sweat "Thanks Naruto."

"Eh no problem." The whiskered male said as he saw what Lightning choked on and it was a baby cockroach in Dawn's hand.

"You're safe now little one. You should thank Naruto on saving your life." Dawn said as she petted the little bug.

"Look! A cute, little apodemus sylvaticus!" Naruto heard from behind him seeing a rat with a bulbous skull next to Cameron and he tried to pet it before it started levitating in the air. Before anyone knew it, it started lifting random objects in the mess hall and threw them around causing everyone to start running out. The last of the rat's attack was throwing a fridge at them with it almost hitting Sky if it wasn't for Naruto who pulled her away at the last moment.

"Thanks Naruto." Sky said as she tried to calm herself down as she found herself pressed up against Naruto, feeling all of his muscles against her.

"No problem." he said before he saw Mike being thrown out of the mess hall with a groan.

"Yikes, that has got to hurt." Naruto said feeling a bit of a cringe before the speakers blared to life.

"Attention players. Please head directly to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy." Chris said getting the others to look at some random direction to see what is supposed to be their destination with thunderous clouds hovering about the landmark.

"Your race begins now!" the host said before firing off his air horn in the speaker getting the teams to race off to their challenge for the day.

After about 10 minutes or so, both teams made it to their destination feeling exhausted.

"Did we win?" Sam said as he heaved a bit before they heard someone vomit to see Cameron upchucking his meal into a nearby bush.

"You know, if we were hamsters I would've eaten you by now." Jo said before they heard a loud whistle gaining their attention.

"Ok mutant food, on with today's first challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach it gains an advantage in part two." Both teams gazed up on the rocky walls and saw several radioactive drums littering it on various places.

"You can climb with your hands or whatever you find in the pile right over there." They soon sent their gaze towards a junk pile of sorts nearby. "Don't worry, this junk yard doesn't have a dog at all. It has a giant mutant cockroach!" Chris said as to emphasis the point, a giant cockroach that was half the size of the junk pile appeared out of it with glowing red eyes and startled the various contestants.

"Yeah that guy's a bit of a hoarder. Anyways his estate is full of useful crud and disgusting crud." Some of the contestants had to duck as the giant cockroach threw a ruined toilet at them. "That is, if you can get near it." Chris said before he signaled Chef, who was already at the top of the cliff and played a didgeridoo to start the challenge.

"Come on Rats! Double time!" Jo yelled as she and the rest of the teams ran towards the mountain.

Naruto slightly chuckled as he saw Cameron slide to the ground after getting three inches off the ground. "Keep it up little guy" Naruto said as he started to climb only to see Anna Maria nervously looking at the mountain as Dawn found herself too short to grab anything.

"Dawn, Anna Maria, I can help" he said as they both looked at him as he pointed to his back. "Try and both hold onto me or something."

Both of the girls smile, though in Dawn's case it was much harder to see, as they both carefully grabbed onto his back, each holding onto a shoulder as he carefully made his way up.

"Wow that's really nice of you Naruto" Sky said as she climbed up behind him as she watched to see Jasmine basically doing the same with Amy and Sammy, even though Sammy wasn't on her team.

"Well they were having difficulties and seems like Jasmine has the same idea" he said with a chuckle as he made his way up the mountain, making an almost leap from one ledge to the next.

He frowned as he heard Zoey scream before he looked up to see her about to fall from her branch "Anna Maria hold tight cause I have to reach up high" he warned before he quickly shot his hand up to try and let Zoey get a foothold only to feel something much softer land in his hand.

He blushed a bit as he looked up to basically see Zoey's rather large rear sitting on his palm as he kept her from falling. "I-I'm sorry Zoey, I meant to catch your foot not your butt" he said a bit nervously with a heavy blush placed upon his face as he saw the fellow redhead look down with a blush.

"I-It's fine, an accident and you did save me" Zoey said as she blushed a bit darker as Naruto's hand pressed more into her butt as he rose her up to let Mike be able to reach him.

"I'm good! Mike's got me Naruto!" Zoey yelled down as she saw Naruto smile and nod before he pulled his hand off her butt, which as much as she tried to deny it, felt really good to her.

"Thanks Mike, if it wasn't for Naruto and you I would have had a nasty fall" Zoey said as she watched Naruto pass them by, not noticing Mike's slight glare that he sent towards Naruto.

"Come on Rats! You're getting passed by Naruto who is carrying Dawn and the Jersey girl!" Jo yelled as she resisted the urge to strangle her teammates. The urge grew stronger as Lightning kicked down rocks that sent Scott, Sam and Ella falling down the mountain, though he balanced it out by sending Cameron, Mike and Zoey down as well.

"You all okay down there?" Naruto yelled as he turned his head slightly to see them in a pile at the bottom of the mountain but chuckled as he saw them all give a shaky thumbs up and grunts as sign of approval.

"Not cool Lightning, people could have gotten seriously hurt!" he yelled up to the football player who merely shrugged his shoulders and kept going.

"Then they shouldn't have fought against the Lightning!" Lightning shouted back down before doubling his climbing speed to be the first to the top. "Shaboom! Lightning is the winner!" he yelled as Chef shook his head just as Chris flew up on a jetpack.

"All of your team has to get here, now you just have to wait and hope they get here" Chris said with a smirk as Naruto was the next to get up, letting Anna Maria and Dawn off his back.

"Thanks sweetie" Anna Maria said with a wink as she kissed his cheek quickly before he could attempt to dodge.

"Yes, you were very helpful" Dawn said as she surprised him too by kissing his cheek.

"Stop kissing me" Naruto grumbled as he offered his hand down to Jasmine to help her and the cheerleading twins up just as Jo arrived up as well.

"T-Thanks there Naruto" Jasmine said with a blush, still most likely embarrassed from last night.

"Don't worry about it Jasmine and about last night," he started to say before he carefully grabbed her hand to keep her from running again "you don't have to be embarrassed, you were drunk. I don't blame you or anything" he said as she nervously nodded before walking away as Naruto looked down the mountain.

"What are you doing!?" Amy yelled in confusion as they watching him start climbing down the mountain.

"What? I'm going back to see if I can help any others like Cameron or Dave, who as I can see refuses to touch the mountain" Naruto said as they looked down to see the germophobic boy furiously scrubbing his hands.

"It shouldn't be long, and look, Sky made it up so it's not like we are going to get behind in the numbers" he said as he watched the Cree girl pass him as he made his way down, finding it easier to drop from foothold to foothold.

He ignored the looks of confusion from the others as he made his way down the mountain much faster than he did up as he saw the struggled bubble boy fall down again and Dave still refusing to come anywhere near the mountain.

"Need help you two?" he asked as Cameron smiled and nodded as Dave frowned and shivered.

"I would love some help" Cameron said as he walked over as Dave shook his head.

"I am not touching you. You have germs from those two you carried up before" Dave said as Naruto sighed.

"Look Dave, either you can hold onto to me or I am going to steal some rope from the cockroach's pile, tie you up and drag you up this mountain" he said with a growl as Dave glared back at him in a stalemate.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

"You can't do this to me! This rope is covered in slime and germs!" Dave yelled as he struggled in his rope bindings as he swayed as his rope was tied around Naruto's waist.

"I know! I found the dirtiest one just for you now shut up and stop struggling or you will hit your head on a rock" he said before he turned to Cameron who was riding piggy back. "You okay there Cameron?" he asked with a softer tone as Cameron nodded.

"I am fine, thank you again my friend for helping me" Cameron said as Naruto smiled until he felt Dave struggle some more.

"Your welcome and Dave, I swear if you don't stop I'm going to cut the rope and make you fall in the garbage pile, you might get dirty and get an infection, and you definitely won't get the dirt out." Naruto threatened with a grin as Dave quickly stopped struggling and turned very pale.

"No! Anything but that!" Dave begged, growing hysteric just from thinking about getting that dirty.

"Good, now sit back, relax and shut the fuck up because I'm doing all the work here while you bitch about dirt." Naruto snorted before finally reaching the top to see they made it just in time before the opposite team made it to the top on an odd couch contraption that B had created.

"Hahaha... That is a sight to behold there." Chris said as he wiped a tear from his eye from the laughing. "Congrats Mutant Maggots in being the first team to make it up the hill, before the Toxic Rats surprisingly." Chris said calming down somewhat, making the Maggots cheer in joy as the Rats groaned at the slim margin of their loss.

"Now meet me across the way at the new snow zone!" Chris yelled as he flew off on his jetpack with Chef just walking away.

 **-Snow Zone-**

Naruto was impressed a bit at Chris's ability to create a frozen winter area as he stood with his team behind their flag as everyone was shivering from the sudden cold and the fact that most of them did not have the right clothes for the situation such as Zoey, Dakota and Anna Maria.

Once again he found himself surrounded by girls as they huddled close to him for warmth as Dawn, Anna Maria, Sky, Amy and even Sammy, Dakota and Ella from the other team had snuck over to use his warmth.

"Greeting Iced-Teens! Everyone get back to your team's flag so we can get started" Chris said with a chuckle as he noticed the crowd of girls around the taller redhead. He waited a bit as the three girls from the other team moved back to their team with a grumble.

"Good, now for the final part of the challenge! Capture the Ice Fort! To win you either have to demo the enemy's fort or capture their flag and bring it back to your own fort" Chris said as he pointed to the two forts, a shabby made snow hut and a strong looking castle

"Maggots won the first part so they get first dibs on forts" Chris said as Naruto immediately pointed to the castle.

"We'll take the castle please" Naruto said as Chris nodded and waved them off.

"I will explain the rules once you are inside" Chris said as Naruto and his team as Naruto awkwardly walked to the fort as the girls still huddled close to him for warmth.

"Glad this at least protects us from the cold wind so we can stop using Naruto as a source of warmth" Cameron said he quickly found the girls huddling around Naruto, minus Zoey who was just blushing, glaring at him before he ran behind Mike for safety.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the frightened Cameron as he heard Chris's microphone screech on.

"Listen campers here's how it works! Use the shovels in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs which you can use to fire at each other's forts" Chris said as Zoey frowned.

"Why are they called mystery balls!?" she asked as she yelled it out to get Chris to hear.

"Because they all inflict major damage thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each ball but watch out as some will damage you so choose wisely" Chris said as Naruto rose an eyebrow as he swore he heard a snowball just growl.

"Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer. Starting….now!" Chris said as everyone in Naruto's team near instantly turned towards him.

"Okay I get it. Jasmine, Zoey, Sky and I will go on offense out there. I want Dawn, Anna Maria, Dave, Mike and Cameron in here with Dawn being the leader of the castle while I am gone. Cameron you work trajectory and help aim. And Dave if you don't help I am going to drag you back to the trash pile and bury you in it after this" he ordered out as everyone but Dave smiled and nodded.

"Wait Naruto do take this" Dawn said as she handed Naruto a small cockroach that seemed to purr and roll around in his hand happily.

"And I will need this?" he asked as Dawn nodded.

"The small creature wants to come with you and repay his debt to you for saving him" Dawn said as he just nodded and accepted it as he set the cockroach on his shoulder and followed his teammates that had already left the fort.

Naruto frowned as he ran across the ice, hearing it crack under his steps before he noticed the sun was getting higher and the temperature was raising, starting to melt the snow Chris had made.

"Yeah that's a sign for you campers to double time it, wouldn't want to be caught under all that cold water when that ice melts hehe." Chris said across from them with a grin.

As he ran he noticed the ground breaking underneath Ella and Sammy as they stopped to dodge snowballs. He tried to warn them before a snowball hit him straight in the face and he heard a loud hissing.

He looked up and frowned as he saw the massive cockroach from the trash heap over him as it hissed and was about to attack him before the little cockroach waving it's little legs to stop the bigger one.

The scene took a weirder turn as the bigger one cuddled the smaller one and gave it kisses before Naruto realized what happened.

"He's your kid isn't he?" Naruto asked as the bigger one nodded and pointed at him and then to the baby. "Y-Yeah I saved him earlier today. Does that mean we're cool?" he asked as the cockroach nodded.

"Oh good, then do you think you can help us attack the other fort that flung you over? Just don't hurt them, make them run or something" he said as he didn't want the cockroach mom to hurt Dakota or anyone, besides Scott.

His smile grew as the cockroach nodded and scurried off towards the Rat's hut with a roar. The smile dropped as he remembered what he was doing before the mama cockroach hit him and turned to see Ella, Sammy and somehow now Zoey as well trying to get out of the icy water before he ran over and reached out for them just as the ice broke under him as well.

Ignoring the blistering cold, Naruto quickly began to swim toward each girl before picking them up by the back and under their legs before throwing back onto the safety of the ice, sliding them back towards solid ground due to the force he put into it.

"We need some towels out here!" Naruto yelled as he crawled out of the water as well, still ignoring the sharp pricks of the ice biting at his skin. He didn't even notice how Jasmine, paired with Cameron's skilled shots won them the game as he was more worried for the girls and their possible frostbite.

"You heard the man, the Maggots won. I don't want my contestants going out due to injuries" Chris said as he actually liked this season since the redhead was getting a lot of drama around him. Which was great for ratings.

Naruto quickly helped Sammy, Ella and Zoey get up as they grew a dark blushed and their own interesting collective thoughts and leaned on him for support interns with red crosses rushed over with three towels. "W-We only have three hypothermia towels. Plus you three need to get out of your drenched clothes" the interns said as Naruto frowned with a blush as the girls turned even redder.

"H-He can share with me" Sammy stuttered out as she tried to summon her confidence that she had been working on.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as they were rushed towards the medic tent by the interns. "We'll be in our underwear" he said as he was somewhat thankful he had ran back to his room to put away the other girl's underwear.

He didn't even want to think how the others would react if they found out he had three pairs of underwear in his pocket. Most likely think he was a creep, and that would be no good for his reputation.

"I-I am fine, I just don't want you to get frostbite" she said as he nodded.

"I won't look or open my eyes until it is over with" he said as they were pushed into the medic tent and was told to strip behind the curtains.

They were a bit rushed to get undressed as the ice water they were dropped in was far past freezing. "Okay, my eyes are closed. Where do I go?" he asked as he stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing only orange boxers, before he felt a small hand link itself with his.

"C-Come this way. T-They told me we have to stay close to share the towel" Sammy said as she led him to a bed for him to sit down on with his back against the wall and legs crossed under him.

She felt nervous being in only her red and black striped bra and panties in front of Naruto. She steeled her nerves before she sat herself down on his lap and wrapped the towel around him before she pressed her back against his chest and moved his arms, along with the towel, around herself.

Her blush was nearly as dark as his hair as she tried not to press up against him too much as she shivered a bit.

"I'm sorry for making you do this" Sammy said as he chuckled.

"It's not your fault for falling in or for them only having three towels. Don't worry about it" he said as he rested his head on top of hers, making her smile and blush a bit more.

"C-Can we come join you? These towels aren't too good" Zoey, very nervously asked as she stood in front of Sammy and a closed eyed Naruto in her black strapless bra and black panties.

"Yes, the Prince's warmth will help warm us all up" Ella said with a soft blush as she stood in a pair of pink and white striped bra and panties.

"W-Well if that's okay with you. I still won't open my eyes" he said a bit nervously as he already had to struggle not to get hard with Sammy's butt pressed against him. He wasn't too sure if he could do the same with Ella and Zoey.

"It's fine, we'd just rather not get frostbite" Zoey said as she carefully moved onto Naruto's lap next to Sammy as Ella got the other side.

The two girls put their towels over Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the three of them, very carefully not to grab or touch anything.

"Look at those girls! They are abusing the situation!" Anna Maria hissed out angrily as she and essentially all the girls on the island peeked into the medical tent, watching since the beginning.

"My sister is a pervert!" Amy hissed out as she pushed down the feelings of jealousy away but she only found herself getting angrier that she wasn't the one on Naruto's lap.

"I wonder if they can feel him through the boxers" Dawn wondered out loud as Anna Maria clenched the door frame with a glare, making it splinter as the other girls found themselves staring at Naruto's boxers before they stopped and blushed darkly at their thoughts.

Sammy frowned a bit as she had wanted some time with Naruto alone but wasn't angry as they were in need of warmth. As the 'nice twin' thought she decided to do something moderately daring.

"N-Naruto? Can I borrow your hands to warm up a bit more?" she asked as he nodded before she grabbed Naruto's hands, took a deep breath before placing them on her breasts and making them grab them.

"S-Sammy!? What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he knew the sensation of breasts, especially since the night before he had been groping Anna Maria's sizable chest.

"I need help warming up and they were getting cold" Sammy squeaked out quietly as Ella frowned a bit jealous while Zoey was blushing dark red, scooting back a bit, unintentionally pressing her butt against something hard.

Zoey let out a squeak before she covered her mouth. 'I-Is that his thing? I-It feels as long as a ruler' Zoey thought with a blush as she unconsciously started to wiggle her butt against it more while she was fighting her thoughts.

Naruto, while the two girls were enjoying themselves, was essentially under torture. Sammy's soft breasts in his hands and Zoey's plump rear against his large and very sensitive member was making it very hard for him. In more ways than one.

"G-Girls please stop" he groaned out as they seemed not to hear him, figuring they were too stuck in their heads from what they were doing.

"What is it my Prince Charming? Are you okay? Oh you need more warmth don't you!? I will help" Ella said as she quickly hugged her arms around her chest, pressing her breasts against his chest as she tried to warm him up.

Naruto groaned at the new sensation as he knew Ella was trying to help but she was only making it worse.

"Oh my. They are really going after him" Sky spoke out with a dark blush as they watched from the door as Jasmine had to hold back a raging Anna Maria.

"I am so going to get my sister for this!" Amy growled out with a furious glare.

"Why? Because you are jealous of Naruto's hands on her breasts? You have an aura of jealous around you" Dawn stated as Amy's cheeks went as red as her outfit.

"N-No that's n-not...Shut up!" Amy yelled as she glared at Dawn and looked away.

"Wow, they seem to be enjoying themselves" Dakota said as she looked down at her chest, wondering how Naruto's hands would feel.

"They feel very warm and soft. When he grabbed mine on accident it was quite nice" Dawn said as Dakota's blush grew. "Wouldn't you agree Jasmine?" Dawn asked as she had also been groped by Naruto recently.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it" Jasmine said with a blush as she had gotten Anna Maria to somewhat calm down.

"I swear I will mark my claim again! He's mine!" Anna Maria yelled as Dawn tilted her head to the side.

"Why not share since Naruto wouldn't like to see us fight?" Dawn asked shocking all the girls as they just blushed at the thought of sharing but didn't argue or deny the suggestion.

Something, for some reason, in each girl told them that sharing would be the best and yet no girl would come outright and agree.

'This will be interesting' Dawn thought as she watched the girls blush in their thoughts.

 **-Elimination-**

Chris smiled to his contestants as he had gotten the okay from the show's medics that Ella and Sammy could leave the tent. "After another jam-packed day of losing, it all comes down to this, the following rats are safe: Scott, Dakota, Sam, Lightning, Ella, and Samey the person who gets the last marshmallow is…" Chris said trying to create as much suspense as he could.

"..." Jo just glared at the marshmallow, daring it to go to the mute.

"..." Nothing was unusual about B's silence so it was hard to tell what he was thinking other than the concern look on his face.

"Jo!" Chris said throwing marshmallow at said contestant.

"Take that you damn mute!" Jo gloated making B slightly angry before he became calm again.

"Time for the hurl of shame buddy!" Chris said but before he could send him off with Chris he started doing some things with his hands that he learnt a little back in college.

B started to sign a few things with his hands as Chris frowned, unable to read sign language clearly before B face palmed and pointed to Scott and gave a thumbs down.

"Sorry maggot, but you got to go!" Chef yelled as he launched B off the island with the Hurl of Shame.

"Next time on total drama island who will be the next to go? Hopefully it's that creepy Dave, who will our favorite redhead gain the attention of next? Uh oh! Seems some girls are getting jealous and it's starting to stir trouble within the island, what will be our next challenge, will there be more drama, and will I get any prettier? Find out next time on

 **TOTAL…**

 **DRAMA…**

 **REVENGE OF THE ISLAND….!"** Chris shouted before walking back toward his trailer for some good food.

 **-Later That Night-**

Naruto was a bit confused at the looks the girls were sending him. It seemed like they were all contemplating something but when he asked they would just blush and run off.

He let out a sigh before he looked out his window to see Dakota out of her cabin and towards the docks. She looked a bit sad as he decided to follow her and grab a jacket for her since the night was pretty cold due to the aftermath of Chris's use of ice.

It didn't take long to catch up to Dakota just as she sat down on the dock and let out a shiver.

"Here, use this" Naruto said with a smile as he placed his red jacket over her shoulders as he sat down next to her.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Well I saw you leave your cabin and you looked sad so I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said as she smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah, just the stars brought up a bit of a bad and good memory" she said as she stared up at the sky.

"Want to talk about it? I'm told I'm a good listener" he said with a smile as he rubbed her back.

"It's just, normally around this time of year me and my dad would go out to our summer cabin and relax as this was one of the times he could get off work. This year he told me ahead of time he wouldn't. He said he was too busy with work" she said as she started to feel tears build up in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dakota. Is that another reason you came on the show?" he asked as she nodded and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and get my mind off it. Recently my dad has been too busy to even notice me to the point he stopped caring what I wear. I mean look at my top! It's basically a tube top and he didn't even care when I told him this was what I was wearing to the show" she said as she buried her face into his arm.

"He use to always help me pick out clothes and kind of be the normal overprotective dad that would stop me from wearing anything revealing but now he doesn't seem to care" she said as he rubbed her back and mover her face to his chest, letting her cry into it.

"Don't worry Dakota, I'm sure after seeing all of this he will change. He has to" he said before she looked up, letting him help wipe her tears.

"Th-Thanks Naruto, this really means a lot" she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before she stood up. "I-I better go to bed. Here's your jacket" she said as he waved it off.

"Keep it, you looked a bit cold" he said as she smiled and put the jacket on and zipped it up a bit with a smile.

"Night Naruto" she said as she waved at him with a soft blush that was hidden by the night.

"Night Dakota" he said as he waved back before he let out sigh and stood up. 'Nice girl, but what is with all the girls and kissing me?' he thought with a chuckle as he put his hands in his pockets and started to head back to his cabin.

As he entered the cabin he frowned a bit as he saw Dave sniffing Sky's hair from behind her as she sat on the couch watching some gymnastics competition, she didn't notice because she was so engrossed at the techniques being performed that stunned her into awe. He frowned as he walked over to Dave and pulled him back, making the germophobic boy grunt as Sky turned around confused.

"Oh hey Naruto...and Dave? What are you guys doing back there?" Sky asked as she hadn't noticed anyone come up behind her.

"Nothing, Dave just tripped so I thought I'd help him up" Naruto said as he picked up Dave. "Oh he looks like he has a scrape, let me help him" he said as he dragged the boy into the bathroom.

"What was that for?!" Dave asked confused as Naruto scoffed.

"Really? You were sniffing Sky's hair like a little perverted weirdo!" Naruto hissed out as Dave went a bit pale.

"I-I am not a weirdo! I-I was just engrossed by the normal smell of Sky's" Dave said dreamily before Naruto picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

Naruto decided he has had enough of the small boy's stalker-ish tendencies. He knew where this path went and it didn't play out safely for Sky. "Listen here Dave, stop being so obsessed with Sky, if you want to ask her out then do it. Don't sniff her hair and stalk her! If I see any more of this I will get involved" Naruto said as he dropped Dave onto the floor.

"You say you are normal Dave but you're the creepy one here" he said as he left the bathroom with a frown as he sat next to Sky, deciding to keep watch on his teammate.

"Oh Naruto, do you want me to change the channel?" Sky asked as he shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'm good. I'll watch this with you I actually like gymnastics every now and again." he said as Sky smiled and blushed a bit.

"Do you know anything about these gymnasts?" she asked as he shook his head.

"No, tell me about them" he said as he watched her smile and start telling him all about them as he looked back towards the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom Dave was having a little mental breakdown. _'Me, not normal?! I am normal! You aren't normal you freak! I'm the most normal person on this island alongside Sky! You shouldn't even be talking to her, don't worry Sky I'll make sure we end up together really soon.'_ Dave thought as he stared into the mirror with a dark smile.

Naruto shivered back on the couch as he felt the dark emotions from the bathroom. 'That isn't good something tells me things are going to become troublesome, I might need my kunai after all...' he thought with a frown as Sky scooted closer to him.

He frowned as he saw Dave exit the bathroom only to sulk off to his room. 'He's planning something and I really don't like it' he thought as he put his arm over Sky, much to her joy, as she rested against his chest before Dave closed the door behind him.

With an innocent little smile like nothing even happened to him, he even looked happy for some reason and that didn't ease his mind one bit.

Naruto knew Dave would react soon, he just needed to be ready and watch out for Sky and he knew he would be.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Mutant Maggots:** Naruto, Jasmine, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Amy, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron

 **Toxic Rats:** Sammy, Scott, Dakota, Lightning, Jo, Ella, Sam

 **Eliminated:** Staci, Brick, B

 **Pairings:** Anna Maria, Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, Sky, Ella, Zoey (later in All-Stars)

 **AN:** So Dave is a bit creepy stalker-ish but what else did you expect considering how he is in cannon. It's not really a bash, just more of an enlargement of his personality. Yes will be going through character development to understand stand the people more, since the creator of this show seemed to neglect that somewhat.

We hope you all liked it. Be sure to leave reviews

 **-Flamers will be used to cook our marshmallows.-**


End file.
